Pirates and Gboys of the Caribbean
by Silver Cateyes
Summary: A fusion with the movie- and I only replaced one person in here. Read the notes to find out who. Eventual 1x2, established 3x4. Rated for some language, the violence at the end of the movie, and some slight lime-citrus I might add.
1. Meet The Crew

**_Read the author's notes (please)!_ **

1) Ahem. Catclaws (my evil alter ego) has apparently found a way out of the closet I keep her locked in recently, because I am incredibly caustic in many places, both in the notes and the fic. I ask you not to take major offense to my general cattiness and sarcasm. My language in here is pretty bad, too...

2) I've only outright replaced one character in this fic. That character is Elizabeth, which I'll explain in the next note. Everybody else stays pretty much who and what they are. Slight exceptions for cameos might be made, and those people will probably be pretty highly OOC. Sorry, folks! Also, I don't know the names of many minor characters, so I'm going to make up names I think fit them.

3) Yes, I replaced Elizabeth. No, not with Relena. Frankly, that would either scare me shitless or cause me to barf up things I ate in second grade. If I wanted to do a replacing type fic, Elizabeth would be Merian, Will would be Wufei, Jack would be Duo, and Barbosa would be Treize- though Treize is too elegant to fit in with Barbosa's enjoyment of cruelty, not to mention temper. And I can't see him making a Lady walk the plank. Actually, I think J is closer to Barbosa then Treize. But back on topic- who I _did_ replace Elizabeth with was Dorothy. Before you run screaming, I sharpened Liz's character up a bit, and mellowed out Dorothy until they matched. It's actually a lovely fit, though rather OOC. But doesn't Dotty-chan seem the type who would be obsessed with pirates as a girl?

4) I've done no _major_ warping to the movie. Yes, there are differences in the lines and plot. Yes, the G-boys have major roles. It wouldn't be here as a GW fanfic, otherwise. So please don't worry. What I did was fit the G-boys and their baggage around what the movie is already about. Excepting the one replacement, and possible cameos.

5) There will be yaoi here. I don't think that it will get past limes, but there will be lemon mentions, and there could be lemon(s). I'm not sure yet. For all the rabid fans of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, the only characters this applies to are the ones from GW. (All the G-boys _will_ be here- it will just take a while to introduce them, so please be patient)

6) Announcement: If you didn't understand the previous Warning, can't accept it, or are under legal age and here without permission, don't read this. And 'cause I've warned you, I am now not responsible for your shock and horror if you DO read it, anyway, or your parent's shock and horror if they find out what you're reading and take offense to it. Translated, this means: if you are mortally offended by what you read here, or are in deep shit because of it, it's your own stinkin' fault for ignoring me!

7) In relation to the above Warning, _because_ it's your own stinkin' fault you're offended or in said deep shit, flaming me will have no effect whatsoever, beyond providing me with comic relief or maybe some amusing wall paper for the local public restrooms. The message is clear: flaming is a waste of time and good swear words.

8) I would like to add a little editorial comment here. Some idiots seem to enjoy reading these works of art (I mean fics as a whole, not mine personally- I'm not _that_ egotistical...) for the sole purpose of getting offended and thus being able to rant. This is stupid. Stop. Now.

9) Nobody and nothing is mine. Not the G-boys (whaaaa), not the actors (sob), not the main plot (damn), and not the movie. Suing me will only earn you kitty litter, cat hair, and the tuna sandwich that I forgot in my gym locker last month.

10) I know less then nothing about the technical terms, weights, facts, and trivia. I'm writing this from listening to and watching the movie. I can rant to you about Greek mythology, but I can't sail a ship, make a sword, or issue real military commands/titles to save my life. I'm sorry if I mangle a term or a concept, or make something completely impossible happen because I don't know the truth from shit. I honestly don't mean to be that idiotic.

11) A few more little things: one, people might be a little OOC. Deal. It's not much, and this is an AU, you should be expecting it. Two, my evil alter ego Catclaws might make appearances. Three, anything you seen in the movie (such as violence, bloodletting, brawls, etc) will most likely have a place in here. If y'all 're faint of heart, this here fic ain't fer you.

Pirates, Ye Be Warned...

**Pirates of the CaribbeanBy Silver Cateyes**

The ship seemed to simply appear out of the fog, with no transitions between _here_ and _not here_. That same fog made it seem to those on the ship that they weren't moving at all, but were merely drifting through a never-ending veil of gray. This was a rather depressing feeling, all around, and one small girl standing on the bow was softly singing a song she had made up, in an effort to disguise her own unease. She very rarely let anyone see her unease, and _especially_ not when they were uneasy, too. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up, me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. Next stop, we pilfer, we filch, and snatch-" A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, cutting her off, and causing her to gasp in shock.

"Quiet missy!" hissed the sailor who had been assigned to watch her on deck. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. Ya don't want ta bring 'em down on us, now, do ya?!"

"Mister Gibbs," a sharp voice cut through the fog, "that will do."

"She was singin' about pirates!" Gibbs said, but he saw that neither the Lieutenant nor the Governor had understood him. He hastened to explain more fully. "It's bad luck to be singin' about pirates when we're mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked," returned the officer, calmly. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Gibbs said. As he left, he cast a glance back at the girl, who had watched the exchange curiously. "It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, too... even a miniature one," he muttered to himself. Then, taking a swig from the flask he always carried, he went to see to his other duties.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," the girl commented, toying with a few strands of platinum blonde hair that fell over her shoulder.

"Think again, Miss Swan," the officer said in a rather smug tone. "Violent, dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves- a short stop and a sudden drop." Here, he looked rather patronizingly down at the girl beside him.

Not quite understanding his meaning, but not wanting to admit it to someone who was acting that smug, she glanced over at the person who had been her firm ally since she had boarded the ship- Gibbs. He obligingly mimed chocking to death on his collar. Dorothy turned back to the Lieutenant wavering between shock and outrage- hanging was for criminals, not interesting people! Her father saved her from having to reply.

"Lieutenant Norington, I appreciate your fervor, but I, I'm concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughter," he interjected quickly, interrupting the conversation.

"My apologies, Governor Swan," the young officer replied, before walking off.

Dorothy frowned- now _no one_ would tell her about pirates! "Actually," she said, trying to soothe her father, "I find it all fascinating."

"Yes," was the dry reply. "That's what concerns me." Her father, the newly appointed Governor of Port Royal, then walked off.

Frowning in disappointment, Dorothy turned back to look out at the waters over the bow. She was never allowed to talk about anything interesting! Then she spotted something that completely made her forget her bad mood. A parasol was bobbing lightly over the small waves that their passage had caused. Smiling at the randomly placed item, she followed it as it drifted by the ship. The frown returned, however, when Dorothy wondered just where the small, frilly thing had come from. Looking up ahead again, the small girl saw something else floating towards their ship. It looked like a piece of planking. And on it...

"Look!" she cried, as soon as she could see just what it was clearly. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

This caused an instant stir among the crew, and Lieutenant Norington rushed to the rail to look. "Man overboard!" he cried, when he too had spotted the boy. Dorothy would have been a little annoyed, had there been time- was her word so untrustworthy that everything she said had to be verified?- but there was too much going on for her to really work up a mood. The men were busy pulling the boy up, and she wanted a look at him.

"Haul him aboard!" instructed Norington, who was supervising. He seemed to be really concerned about the boy- Dorothy gave him a little more credit then she had previously.

The boy was quickly hoisted aboard, and a sailor placed him on the deck. "He's still breathing," Norington sighed in relief, looking at him.

"Mary, Mother o' God..." came a shocked voice from Gibbs, the only man who had stayed at the railing, looking out as to where the boy might have come from. There was another stir, as the crew moved to see just what had disturbed him so.

It was like a scene from a horror story, or a sailor's nightmare. There were bits of wood, some still burning, drifting around the wreck of what had once been a ship. The smoke from the two halves it had been blown into was drifting up, indistinguishable from the fog that had cloaked it from them.

"What happened here?" demanded the Governor in a shaken voice.

"Most likely the powder magazine, merchant vessels run heavily armed," guessed Norington after a few moments, when it became clear that no one else was going to answer.

"Bloody good it did them," comment Gibbs darkly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Everyone's thinkin' it I'm only sayin' it," he muttered defensively. "Pirates."

"There's no proof of that," the Governor said in what he felt was a bracing tone. "It was probably an accident."

Dorothy, meanwhile, had gone over to look at the boy. Had he really survived that- that- horror?!

Norington got over his shock, and fell back on his best defense- action.

"Rouse the Captain immediately," he snapped. "Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats!" There was instant action over the ship as sailors followed the orders, so that they could go look for survivors. Someone picked up the boy, and moved him to atop a crate, where no one would step on him. Dorothy watched them pick him up, feeling oddly protective. _She_ had been the one to save his life, after all...

"Dorothy," her father said over her shoulder, startling her- bother, that was twice in one day!- "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge; take care of him."

Dorothy recognized this for what it was- something to distract her from the burning ship ahead of them. But looking after the boy was what she wanted to do, and if there had been any pirates here, they were now gone. So she nodded complacently, and walked over to where the boy lay.

He was about her age, and seemed very pale, lying on a dark burlap sack where the sailor had placed him. His hair looked like it was a much darker blond then her own platinum hair; but it was hard to tell for certain because it was wet. She moved to brush a bit of it off his face, to get a better look at him.

Suddenly, he came awake, grabbing at her arm, nearly choking on his panicked gasp. Dorothy jumped, yet again startled. Enough was enough! Taking a calming breath, she tried to soothe the boy in front of her. "It's okay. My name's Dorothy Swan."

"W-Will Turner," the boy stammered out in return.

"I'm watching over you, Will." Dorothy didn't know why she said that- maybe it was something her mother used to say to her. But she didn't really need to say anything else; Will had passed out again. As his head relaxed back, a piece of twine around his neck caught her eye. Pulling at it, she discovered a gold medallion that fit into the palm of her hand. It was intricately carved, with points and in the center was- a skull?!

"You're a- pirate?" she murmured in shock.

"Has he said anything?" The strident voice of Lieutenant Norington whipped her around, and she quickly hid the gold piece behind her back. Dorothy remembered Norington's ideas on pirates.

"His name's William Turner. That's all I found out," she stated flatly, hoping that this would satisfy the officer.

He nodded. "Take him below," he instructed two others, then went to oversee the boats. Dorothy watched, knowing that the men were going to bathe the boy and change his cloths. She wouldn't be allowed into the room until they were done.

To pass the time, she went over to a corner of the bow, where nobody could see what she held in her hands, to look at the medallion. After carefully checking that none of the sailors were near her, she held it up to see better. As she looked at it, another ship seemed to suddenly fade into her focus, as if the mist was parting just to give her this glimpse. But this was no ship of the British navy. This ship was painted black, all over. Even its tattered sails were black. Stray flaps from the holes blew in the wind, the wind that despite those holes seemed to be propelling the ship quickly, far more quickly then their own ship could move. And flying from the mast, clear as if it were noon on a sunny summer's day, was the skull and crossed swords that were the symbol of fear- of pirates.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Dorothy suddenly woke, in her own bed, staring at the flames of a lantern that a helpful maid had placed on her table. It had been years since she had dreamed of that day, and that ship- but never had the dreams been so clear, so close to her memories. Well, that day was far in the past, now- 8 years in the past, to be precise. She was 18, a full-grown young woman, as her father was so fond of saying... so why did that day still haunt her? Why did it still linger in her mind and dreams? Dorothy frowned. She should have more control over herself then this.

Knowing that she wouldn't sleep anymore, Dorothy got up and went to look at the one thing that truly proved that the day had happened- that she had seen that ship. It was her one taste of adventure, for the rest of her life would probably be as dull and boring as society invariably was.

This tangible memory was stored under a false bottom to a drawer in her desk. After removing the articles that had been stored there, she pulled off the blank piece of wood and reached for the small, gold medallion, dull from the years it had spent in its hide away. It had lived there ever since she had come from England. She had never felt an urge to bring it out, before now. But that dream seemed to almost call to it. She stared at it for a moment, rubbing some dust off with her thumb. As the layers came off, the skull seemed to grin right at her, shining in the light cast by the lamp. Struck by sudden impulse, she tied the ends of the twine that held it around her neck. As she gazed at it in the mirror, Dorothy wondered what it would be like... to sail away from Port Royal... to get away from society's stuffy rules, and Captain Norington's increasing advances... to have an adventure...

The rapping on her door and her father calling her name jerked her back. Dorothy raced for her dressing robe, knocking over a chair. Her father couldn't see her like this, and he _certainly_ couldn't see the medallion!

Apparently hearing the thud of the chair, her father called out again. "Dorothy? Are you all right? Are you... decent?"

"Yes," Dorothy gasped, quickly shoving the golden pendant down the front of her bodice. "Yes!" she called out louder.

The Governor came in, followed by the maids, who began to quickly open curtains and windows. "Still abed, at this hour...?" chided her father gently, ignoring the maids. Dorothy quickly blinked, to avoid the bright sun from the windows. Her eyes were still adjusted for darkness. "Beautiful day," Governor Swan observed, motioning to the clear view of the bay and fort that the open windows provided.

"I have a gift, for you," he continued, motioning to one of the maids. She was carrying a large box, which the Governor opened, revealing one of the nicest gowns that Dorothy had seen in a long while. While Dorothy personally found many of the formal dresses to be overdone and tasteless, this one was gorgeously simple.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she sighed, picking it up.

"Isn't it?" her father said, happily.

A sudden thought struck Dorothy. Though her father might be rather pompous and set in his ways at times, he was goodhearted, and intelligent, and rarely did something without a reason. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" she said, feeling a hint of suspicion.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied, laughing a bit. He motioned for the maids to help Dorothy with the dress behind a screen on the other side of the room.

Though Dorothy felt there might be more, this answer would have to do. She began to change from the nightgown into the new dress, with the maids helping her to do and undo all the various petticoats and buttons. This would keep them from seeing the medallion, which she probably wouldn't be able to remove until this evening, now. Damnit.

As they began this process, her father spoke. "Actually, I ah... I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" asked Dorothy, from the other side of the screen. She had a horrible feeling that she knew what was coming.

"Captain Norington's promotion ceremony."

"I _knew_ it," Dorothy said, sticking her head out from behind the screen.

"_Commodore_ Norington, as he's about to become," her father amended. "Fine gentleman, don't you think?" Dorothy couldn't answer this, because the maids were starting to lacing up the corset- and it's hard to talk when there's no breath in your body. Her father continued, unaware. "He fancies you, you know." Her heard the gasp she gave, however.

"Dorothy? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," his daughter choked out once she managed to get enough breath to do so.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," was his almost apologetic reply.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breath!"

At this point, a footman walked in, saving the Governor from a response. "Milord, you have visitors," he announced.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The two young craftsmen were standing in the front hall, not entirely certain what to do. They weren't of high enough rank to sit comfortably in the sitting room, but they were certainly of a higher status then the servants. As a result, they were standing somewhat awkwardly in the front hall, waiting.

The younger of the two was holding a long thin box, as well as a stance that gave the impression that the entire fort's regiment wouldn't move him. His short, dark brown hair looked as if the only comb it knew was the wind, and was falling into his dark blue eyes. His face had most of the maids swooning, but no hint of expression on his face betrayed what he thought of this.

The older of the two, who had his hair tied back with a strip of leather, was wandering aimlessly towards a metal candle bracket on the wall. They were, after all, blacksmiths (or apprentices thereof), and he was curious about the work. Was it welding or mold? Will was answered when the middle candleholder came off in his hand. Ah. Welding then, and not very good work. Oops. Will looked franticly for a place to put the holder before anyone came. Heero solved his problem by grabbing it and dropping it in the cane stand by the front door.

Just in time, too- a footman walked through carrying a tray, and then Governor Swan himself came down the stairs. "Ah, Mister Turner, Mister Yuy," he said, nodding to the two young men and walking over. "It's good to see you again." His eyes drifted over them to fasten on the box in Heero's hands.

"Good day, sir," Will said, stepping forward and ignoring the way the Governor seemed to look _through_ him rather then _at _him. "We have your order," he announced, taking the box from Heero and placing it on the table. When Will opened it, a sword in a scabbard was revealed. Taking the blade carefully, Will held it out for the Governor's inspection. Heero looked on; his opinion of highborn when it came to handling sharp pointy things was not very complementary.

As the elder man drew the sword and checked its edge and length, Will began to talk about why the sword was a good one.

"The blade is folded steel," he explained. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Here he held out his hands for the sword. "If I may?"

Governor Swan obligingly handed the blade over to the younger man. Will held it up and placed a finger just above the hilt. "Perfectly balanced," he demonstrated proudly. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." With a quick toss and flip, Will then handed the sword back to its buyer.

"Impressive," the Governor commented, though it wasn't quite clear whether he was referring to the sword, or to Will's display. Heero felt both were a little overdone; a sword's quality didn't depend on the hilt's gold, and simple tricks for overstuffed rich men were pointless. The conversation continued without his input, however; both other men were well accustomed to his habit of saying as little as possible or necessary.

"Very impressive," Swan repeated, taking the sword back and sheathing it. "Commodore Norington's going to be very pleased with this." He handed the now covered blade to Will, who smiled and placed it back in its box. The Governor wasn't finished speaking, however. "Do pass my complements on to your Master," he added.

Here, if you were looking very closely for it, the slightest twitch of cynical amusement crossed Heero's face. Had this rich fool been at all in touch with what was actually happening in his city, he would have known that their 'Master' was a drunken sot who had not truly worked metal for several years. It was Heero who did the main work, as well as the heaving and carrying that was necessary in a smith, and Will who filled the orders and fancy jobs. The sword that had just been displayed was a piece that Will had placed a very large amount of time and effort into. But no, all this politician could be bothered with was parties and ceremonies...

Will, however, merely smiled a touch sardonically before replying "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." He might have said more, but his attention was then attracted and held by the person now descending the stairs.

Horribly uncomfortable though the corset might be, it did its job. Dorothy was every inch the elegant lady, from her immaculate dress to her sweeping, light blonde hair. Her father had given up trying to get her to keep it in curls six years ago.

"Ah, Dorothy," her father said, noticing her as well. "You look absolutely stunning." She, however, had focused her attention on another.

"Will," she called, descending the stairs. "It's so good to see you." While many held the Governor's daughter to be calculating and cold hearted, she simply had no use for people she felt were foolish. This was most of society. Will, however, she genuinely liked, and was more open with him then with most. Of course, a bit of this _might_ have been simply a way to annoy every stuffy matron she had ever met, but it was only a small bit. "I had a dream about you, last night," she said as she walked over. The look on her father's face was rather comical, really.

"About me?" repeated Will nervously. He really wasn't anywhere near confident that he should be offending or annoying the Governor, not if he wanted to stay in business.

"Ah, is that entirely proper for you to-" the Governor tried to advise, but his daughter interrupted him.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Dorothy continued, smiling up at Will.

"How could I forget, Miss Swan?" was the evasive reply. Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see Heero. As one of the few people who could actually read Heero's moods, Will recognized that Heero was somewhere between annoyance at the rich as a whole and amusement at Will's problem. No help from there.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Dorothy?" chuckled the lady in front of him. Will's response to this was usually amusing...

Much as he longed to say something along the lines of 'Never again,' Will knew that the Governor would never allow it. So, his answer was as it had ever been. "At least once more, Miss Swan. As always."

Now the Governor finally managed to get a word in. "There, you see? At least the _boy_ has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." So saying, he picked up the box the two men had come to deliver, and started to the door.

Dorothy's face, which had fallen slightly at Will's response, was now icy at the rebuke. "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said coolly, then walked after her father.

Will followed them out, as did Heero. "Good day," Will called after the departing carriage. "Dorothy," he added under his breath. Only Heero was close enough to hear it.

Now Heero finally spoke. "Stupid."

"What?" Will asked. "Not offending a man who could ruin our business, or not saying what I wished to?"

"Hn," was his only response, as Heero started back to the town and their shop. Heero, the younger of the two smiths, barely old enough to be called a man now, had been brought to the blacksmith's as a foundling shortly after Will. The two had grown up together. They knew everything about each other except their pasts- that was the one thing that they didn't talk about. So Will knew full well that the grunt was merely a filler answer. Heero thought that Will knew exactly what was stupid.

And he did. A blacksmith could never aspire to marry the Governor's daughter- no matter how much or how long he loved her. With a sigh, Will started after Heero.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

A/N:  
So? What do you think? Comments? Criticism? Reviews? I would beg, but cats don't beg. I'll just plead shamelessly.

Catclaws: **Review NOW, you insignificant specks! Or else!**

Silver Cateyes: DOWN girl! Back! Back! snaps whip Don't worry folks, it's all under control!

Catclaws: grabs whip and tosses it into the trash compactor

Silver Cateyes: Eep! Er... give her catnip! It sometimes distracts her! runs away very fast 


	2. New Boys In Town

Hello! ::waves:: Thank you Kailira for reviewing, and yea, Duo's with Jack- I thought that it was a very appropriate (though obvious) choice. Those two will get along quite well.

A message to everyone reading: this quick update is due to the fact that I have written more then one chapter before uploading. Future updates will have about a week in between them, and even if _this_ story isn't updated, SOMETHING of mine will be updated at least once a week. Okay, on with the story!

_**Last Chapter:**_

"Good day," Will called after the departing carriage. "Dorothy," he added, under his breath. Only Heero was close enough to hear it.

Now Heero finally spoke. "Stupid."

"What?" Will asked. "Not offending a man who could ruin our business, or not saying what I wished to?"

"Hn," was his only response, as Heero started back to the town and their shop. Heero, the younger of the two smiths, barely old enough to be called a man now, had been brought to the blacksmith's as a foundling shortly after Will, and the two had grown up together. They knew everything about each other except their pasts- that was the one thing that they didn't talk about. So Will knew full well that the grunt was merely a filler answer. Heero thought that Will knew exactly what was stupid.

And he did. A blacksmith could never aspire to marry the Governor's daughter- no matter how much or how long he loved her. With a sigh, Will started after Heero.

End Chapter

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Those two were not the only pair heading for Port Royal, however, and this new one was a good deal closer then they. Not to mention moving faster. Out on the bay, two pairs of eyes were looking over the port. They belonged to two men- well, one man and one older boy, about Heero's age- who were perched on a mast top. The apparent leader of the two had black hair past his shoulders with beads strung in it, a dark red bandanna, raggedy cloths, a beat up hat, and a pistol and sword in his belt. He was standing tall on the uppermost mast, holding the crow's nest with one hand and holding the other on his waist. Despite his ragged image, he somehow managed to appear valiant, true, brave... everything a sailor should be. Until the humor behind the black eyes became apparent.

At first glance, his companion was nearly a polar opposite. The younger of the two was sitting on the mast, grinning in what could only be described as mad anticipation, and leaning into the wind. While his cloths were not _quite_ as ragged as the first man's, they _were _all black, with random strips of material hanging off and pockets in odd places. He carried neither sword nor pistol, though a single knife could be seen in his belt. His hair was a cinnamon color, and pulled back in a long braid that looked like it could pass his hips, but was currently whipping behind him in the wind. The most notable things about him, however, were his eyes. They were large, expressive, full of more mischief then most felt truly legal, and were a shade of violet that stunned everyone who got a looked into them. If it hadn't been for the impish expression that he wore, he _might_ have passed for a sweet young man. Might. He, too, was looking over the port.

Between the air of determination on one, and the look of mischief on the other, the two looked to be the most interesting thing that had happened to the town in years.

But that noble, adventurous mood was rather spoiled when the black haired one looked down with a start, and motioned to something below him. The other looked down too, and gave a surprised shout of laughter. As one, they grabbed handy ropes and swung down. They landed ankle deep in water- there seemed to be a leak somewhere. The mood, already spoiled, was ground into the dirt when one realized that their 'ship' was merely a small fishing boat that rather badly needed repairs.

After each finding a bucket, the two quickly began bailing. But a sight ahead stopped them. Hanging in a stone arch that the tides had carved were the bodies of three men... still in the nooses that had taken their lives. Next to them was a forth noose, empty, with a sign hung on it: Pirates, Ye Be Warned.

Both men reacted to this- the first by sweeping off his hat respectfully and giving an almost apologetic look, and the second with an incredibly solemn salute. They then continued in their work, leaving the dead behind them.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

There was a lot of activity in the bay. Everything from whisky to animals was being loaded onto the ships, and everyone had a job to do. But, as one, every sailor and worker there stopped and stared at the sight that was- sailing? drifting? Was there a word for what they were doing?- into the bay.

Both of the small dingy's passengers had abandoned any bailing, and were now perched on the railing of the crows nest as the boat glided to the dock. And glided was the word for it- it certainly wasn't sailing. For a ship to _sail_, it had to be above the water. The only parts of it that fulfilled that requirement were the mast and sail. And even those were disappearing quickly. Though the boat continued towards the dock, it was sinking steadily as it went.

The black haired man looked supremely unconcerned with this, and rode the nest like he did it everyday. He paid no attention whatsoever to the stares of those around him. His partner, while no less at ease, waved cheerfully to everyone, obviously taking great delight in the show they were causing.

The boat reached the dock and the bottom at the same moment, and both of its passengers stepped off onto the boards that were so conveniently at foot level. They then sauntered off as if they hadn't a care in the world.

A rather officious looking man with a ledger stopped them. "'Old up, there you!" he snapped. The two newcomers glanced at each other, then went over to him. "It's a _shilling_ to tie up your boat at the dock!" he informed them. "And I shall need to know your names."

After sharing another glance with his companion, and then casting an amused look at the boat at the end of the dock- or the only bit of it that could be seen- the elder of the two gave his answer: three silver coins on the ledger. "What do you say to _three_ shillings- only forget the names?" he offered.

The bureaucrat considered this- then snapped the ledger shut on the coins. "Welcome to Port Royal, Misters Smith and Jones," he said in what probably was as cheerful a voice as he could muster. He then went off, without another word to them.

While this exchange was happening, the other half of the pair had spotted a small bag on the podium where the newly bribed man had been standing. Picking it up proved it was heavy and jingling with collected coins. A small grin later, it had disappeared into a pocket.

"Hey, Jack, your name must be growing. Is it 'Captain Jack Sparrow Smith' now?" chuckled the braided half of the pair as they walked.

"Only when yours is 'Duo Shinigami Maxwell Jones,'" was the amused reply.

The two knew just where they wanted to go: the docks by the fort that they had seen on the way in. Where the best ships were kept for military use.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Meanwhile, at the fort, the British arms men were going through the drill work that was an integral part of any promotion ceremony, while the local aristocrats watched. In the end, there was a corridor between two rows of bayonets that led to the Governor. The new Commodore Norington walked through it, to receive the sword that symbolized his new command. After accepting it, he began to do test passes and swings to judge the blade's quality. Dorothy paid very little attention to all of this, as the day was hot and it was getting harder to breath, thanks to that blasted torture devise of a corset.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The fifes and drums from the ceremony were audible from the dock where Murray and Jacob, two bored arms men, stood guard over a ship. They were so bored that it took them a long moment to notice that the two people who had just walked past them were _not_ authorized personnel.

The two redcoats quickly ran to place themselves in front of the interlopers, who blinked in surprise. "This dock is off limits to civilians," snapped Jacob in his best 'guardsman' voice.

"I'm terribly sorry, we didn't know," Jack deadpanned. "If we see one, we shall inform you immediately." He and Duo started to walk toward the ship again, but Jacob and Murray performed a rather ungainly shuffle sideways that kept themselves between the intruders and the ship. After studying them for a moment, Duo spoke up.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy-pants-to-do up at the fort, ay?" he asked with a winning grin. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Jacob was confused by this, and said the first thing that came into his mind. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

Jack took up the thread. "It's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that-" here he strolled over and pointed to a ship that was anchored closer to the mouth of the bay. Duo followed him, and the guards did the crab walk to keep in front of them again. Jack ignored all the movement around him and finished his sentence. "- makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really."

Jacob reacted with the pride of any male whose team has just be complemented- and started bragging. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," he agreed. "But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one," Duo piped up. "Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl."

Both guards missed the tones that he spoke it in- in fact, Murray was to busy laughing to notice much at all. "There's not a _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor," he chuckled, laughing at how common sailors always believed silly superstitions.

"The Black Pearl _is_ a real ship," said Jacob nervously. Both Duo and Jack looked at him in surprise- they hadn't expected anyone to do their job for them!

"No it's not," Murray denied, still laughing.

"Yes it is- I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" sneered Murray.

"Yes," Jacob claimed. He was sticking with his story.

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have!" By this time, the sailors were paying more attention to each other then to Jack and Duo. The two would-be boat thieves exchanged a glance.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man _so_ evil, that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No," said Jacob calmly.

"No," agreed Murray, starting to turn back to the two in front of them.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," Jacob insisted before his partner could complete the turn.

"Oh," jeered Murray, "and _no_ ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could _possibly_ have black sails, and therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship then the Black Pearl, is that what you're saying?" It _completely_ escaped both men's notice that the two they were supposed to be watching had slipped away and were now boarding the ship they were supposed to be guarding.

After Jacob sorted through Murray's sentence, he gave his answer. "No," he said, nodding cheerfully.

"Like I said," Murray said smugly. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Intercept-" Right at this point, the guardsmen noticed just where their two guardees were- behind the helm of said Interceptor.

"Hey!" they bellowed, racing onto the ship. "You two!"

"Get away from there," Jacob warned, reaching them first and pointing his rifle at them.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates," Murray added, joining Jacob and raising his rifle, too.

"Sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat," Jack said innocently. "Ship," he corrected himself quickly.

"What's your names?" Jacob demanded suspiciously.

"We're called Smith and Jones, or Smithy and Joe, if you like," Duo said impishly.

"And what's you purpose in Port Royal, Mr. _Jones_?" Murray said in a highly skeptical tone of voice. He obviously didn't believe a word of it. That meant he was either smarter then he appeared, or a seasoned guard. Judging from his easy distraction, both options were equally unlikely.

"Yeah, and no lies," Jacob added. Definite newbie there.

"All right then," Duo said, standing up with a grand gesture and a grin. "We confess. It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasly black guts out."

"I said no lies," grumbled Jacob.

"I think he's telling the truth," Murray muttered.

"If he's telling the truth, he wouldn't 've _told_ us!" Jacob replied with absolute certainty

Now Jack stuck his two cents in. "Unless he knew you wouldn't _believe_ the truth, even if he told it to you."

Both the redcoats frowned at this, trying to figure out just who meant what. Duo sat back and grinned, knowing that inside of ten minutes, Jack would have these two so turned around they wouldn't be able to fire their rifles with instruction manuals. Watching this would provide almost endless amusement, to say nothing of yet another tale of their cleverness and prowess at the next drinking match...

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Back at the fort, the guests were mingling on the upper walls. In an attempt to catch enough breeze to get good breath, Dorothy stood on the highest point, next to the old bell tower. She didn't get too close to the edge, as it was only a rise in the stones that was just low enough to trip over, but she _was_ the furthest from the group. Until Commodore Norington approached, that is.

"May I have a moment?" he asked. Completely focused on trying to get enough oxygen to her lungs, Dorothy nodded agreement. If he proposed, she could always shove him over the edge.

Unaware of her thoughts, Norington was trying to make conversation. "Ah, your look lovely," he complimented.

Now in considerable pain, Dorothy managed something like a smile in thanks. Norington didn't notice how strained it was- he had moved away from her to look out over the water. "I ah, apologize if I seem forward, but I... I must speak my mind," he began in a rather wavering tone. At any other time, in any other place, Dorothy would have recognized the warning signs and immediately caused some kind of havoc designed to remove her immediately from Norington's presence- with the second objective of making her look completely unsuitable. But here and now, the only thing she could think of was trying to get enough oxygen into her body. It was a losing battle, but she couldn't give up. Dorothy leaned on the stone bell tower beside her to help support herself. Completely oblivious, Norington blathered on.

"This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." Now he looked up at Dorothy. "A marriage to a fine woman."

Dorothy hadn't heard a word he said, beyond the basic gist of it. The only thing she could do was nod vaguely as her eyesight was slowly closed in with black edges.

"You have become a fine woman, Dorothy." That idiot Norington was still talking...

With her final few gasps of air, Dorothy choked out "I can't breath," hoping that he would understand. What she heard as she began to pass out was him saying, "Yes, I'm feeling a bit nervous myself." She would have cursed, if she had had the breath to. Her last conscious thought before she completely blacked out was: _Freaking, bloody idiot!_

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Dorothy's faint carried her over the edge of both the fort and the cliff, leaving Norington standing on the tower, thoroughly clueless, as he had been looking the other way. But the splash she made as she reached the water wasn't unnoticed.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Jack was winding up a rather long-winded tale to Jacob and Murray, who had put down their guns five minutes ago. ".... and then they made me their chief," he dramatized. Duo was leaning on the helm, and trying not to laugh too loudly. When the noise of the splash reached them, all four were quickly at the railing, wanting to know what was going on. A rather loud shout from above told them.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

As Dorothy hit the water, Norington turned round, to find himself proposing to thin air. "Dorothy?" he asked in bewilderment. Then he looked down, and saw the telltale splash rings below, at the bottom of the cliff that the fort was perched on. "Dorothy!" he bellowed (this being the cry the four on the ship heard), and yanked off his jacket to try and dive in after her.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on your view of the man) his junior officers reached him before he reached the edge.

"The rocks!" one of them cried, grabbing his arm. "Sir, it's a miracle _she_ missed them!" Norington jerked his jacket back on and ran for the stairs.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Dorothy hit the water and sank, weighed down by the layers of petticoats and the heavy material of the dress itself. But the impact had loosened the medallion she still wore, the medallion she had put on as a whim from a dream that morning...

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Will you be saving the lady?" Jack asked Murray politely.

"I can't swim!" the guardsman replied, giving him a frightened look.

Jack looked at Jacob, who was still staring at where Dorothy had fallen, stunned. "Pearls of the King's Navy, _you_ two are," Jack muttered. He grabbed his hat and shoved it at Murray, then yanked off his gun and sword belt. "Do _not_ lose these," he hissed at Jacob. Duo was down on the docks already, waiting for when Jack brought her in. Pausing only to shove his jacket to Murray, Jack swan dived off the ship, and swam at top speed for where Dorothy had fallen into the water.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Dorothy was still sinking. As she did so, the current tugged on her, pulling the medallion free. As it drifted loosely in the salty water, an odd pulse emerged from it, and traveled out to sea. The skull in the center seemed to grin more madly then ever... as if this was exactly the day and chance it had been waiting for...

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Above the water, Jacob, Murray and Duo were the only ones to see the pulse. Those in the bay and town were too focused on their own tasks, everyone in the fort was busy running around because Dorothy had fallen, and Jack was under the water. "What was that?" asked Jacob, turning to Murray. Murray shrugged. But Duo went pale. _He_ knew what that meant, and who that call was for... so Duo alone was unsurprised when the wind suddenly came in from the sea, threatening to blow off the hats and scarves of the unprepared, and bringing in clouds that blocked the sun, to cast a chill on the previously bright day.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

This is a replacement chapter, 'cause ff.n pulled a vanishing act with all the little stars that mean scene changes in here, and it was too confusing without them- I hope this makes things clearer for everyone! The next chapter (4) will be out Friday (10/1/04). Read and Review- I wanna know everyone's opions and suggestions. Flames will be printed out and laughed over, before being posted in bathrooms for public amusement.


	3. Run! And Hide

**'Thank you's:** Thank you to Kalira, Phoenix halfbreed, and Kiora Maxwell for reviewing! It's a really good boost to my author's ego. And thank you to the many who put me on their author alert lists. It's REALLY flattering. Oh, and I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing- I hadn't realized that had obliterated my little stars that signified scene changes. I've fixed that little flaw (I hope) in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
_**Last Chapter:**_

Above the water, Jacob, Murray and Duo were the only ones to see the pulse. Those in the bay and town were too focused on their own tasks, everyone in the fort was busy running around because Dorothy had fallen, and Jack was under the water. "What was that?" asked Jacob, turning to Murray. Murray shrugged. But Duo went pale. _He_ knew what that meant, and who that call was for... so Duo alone was unsurprised when the wind suddenly came in from the sea, threatening to blow off the hats and scarves of the unprepared, and bringing in clouds that blocked the sun and cast a chill on the previously bright day.

Chapter End

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Dorothy sank further, hitting the bottom and settling. Jack reached her a few seconds later, and grabbed her to start pulling her up. But it was harder then he expected- the heavy dress caused as much problems for him as it had for Dorothy. He had barely reached the surface and taken a breath before the weight dragged them both back down.

Under the water again, Jack grabbed the front of the dress and pulled, yanking it off of Dorothy's body and leaving it drifting in the water. Grabbing Dorothy again, he headed for the docks, where three people were now waiting for him.

As Jacob and Murray helped Jack pull Dorothy onto the wooden slats, Duo spotted soldiers led by Norington heading their way. They needed to get going, fast...

"She's not breathing-!" Murray cried, when they had her up.

"Move!" snarled Duo. He had a knife out- not the one in his belt, where had he gotten it from? He quickly slashed the bindings on Dorothy's corset, yanked it off, and handed it to Jacob. Dorothy immediately started to gasp and cough up the water she had taken in.

"I never would have thought 'o that," muttered Murray.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," gasped Jack from where he had hauled himself onto the dock. He then went over to check on the girl whose life he had saved.

Duo glanced at the approaching soldiers- no way that they could be avoided now. Shit. Oh, well. It wasn't like they hadn't been in worse spots...

Jack, meanwhile, had noticed the medallion that Dorothy was wearing. It was now in the open, with nothing to hide it. He picked it up, stared at it, then focused an intense gaze on Dorothy. "Where did you get that?" he demanded. She didn't answer- and Commodore Norington chose that moment to show up. In a few seconds, the Commodore's new sword was pointed at Jack's throat, and half-a dozen guns each were aimed at Jack and Duo. "On your feet," he ordered them.

"Dorothy!" Governor Swan gasped, catching up to the soldiers. He quickly placed his coat around his daughter, then glared over at the group who had saved her while she said she was fine. Jacob, realizing he was still holding the corset, quickly dropped it and pointed at Duo, passing the guilt along.

"Shoot them!" the Governor ordered, but Dorothy cut in.

"Father!" she snapped. When he turned to look at her in confusion, Dorothy transferred her attention to Norington. "Commodore," she hissed, "do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

She watched as Norington debated her words, and then hesitantly put his sword away. Honestly, men could be so _stupid_!

As the sword was sheathed and the guns lowered, Jack turned and gave Dorothy a small and fervently thankful bow.

Norington held out his hand, though he was still glaring. "I believe thanks are in order," he snapped, sounding anything but grateful.

Dorothy, Duo, and Jack were all suspicious of this move. Dorothy knew that Norington was quite like her father: pompous, and a bit of a fool about things like tradition, but very shrewd when it came to his business. Duo was suspicious out of habit- one doesn't get to be a successful pirate- read, a _live_ pirate- by trusting officers of the British Royal Navy. And Jack was naturally wary of anyone who had so recently been holding a sword to his throat. Good reasons, all of them. But it would be kind of impossible to get out of shaking the hand... so Jack reached out and took it.

And instantly realized his mistake as Norington jerked his hand forward and his sleeve up, getting a look at the 'P' burned there from the time that trading ship had caught him. Though escape from that had been rather fun....

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirates_?" Norington snapped. He included Duo in that- only pirates would keep each other company, after all.

"Hang them," the Governor ordered.

... who knew just how easy it was to pass yourself off as a light skirt? Though, granted, the agents that he'd fooled had been more then slightly drunk at the time...

"Keep your guns on them, men," Norington ordered. "Gillette," he called to one of his subordinates, "fetch some irons."

... Ah, but back to the here and now. Norington had also uncovered his tattoo, a sparrow over a sunset at sea.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it," the Commodore gloated. "That would make you his famous assistant, Maxwell," he added, not leaving Duo out.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," Jack corrected cheerfully. "And my mate prefers 'Shinigami' from the law-enforcin' sort, such as yourself."

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," sneered Norington in reply. He completely ignored the second remark- he understood its meaning, but he refused to dignify even the idea of calling a braided, insolent youth 'god of death' with so much as a response.

"I'm in the market, as it were," admitted Jack. He let the matter of Duo's name drop- it would be best if the youth was ignored or dismissed until too late. By the time people realized just how skilled he was, it was generally far too late.

At this point, Jacob and Murray started to add their opinions. "They said they'd come to commandeer one," piped up Jacob.

"I _told_ you he was tellin' the truth," hissed Murray. "These are his, sir," he added in a louder tone of voice, handing over everything Jack had shoved at the guards before jumping in after Dorothy. Norington paused to confiscate the knife at Duo's belt, then did a spot inspection on their weapons.

He checked the gun,- "No additional shot, nor powder,-" the knife,- "no edge to speak of, and badly balanced,-" a compass that had been hanging off the sword's bandolier,- "a compass that doesn't point North,-" and the sword itself. "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he jeered, after sliding it out of its sheath. He then regarded the pair of them as if they were something he needed to scrape of the bottom of his boot after he had walked through a highly populated horse pasture. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirates I've ever heard of," he laughed, rounding off the insults.

Duo merely grinned, and made a 'wait a moment' gesture. "But you have heard of us..." he drawled suggestively. Needling overbearing authority figures was his specialty, and this Commodore was such an easy mark.

The Commodore didn't reply, but from the way he shoved them towards Gillette and the irons, the barb had struck home.

Dorothy didn't like this. While she carried no personal affection for either pirate, neither of them had struck her as a particularly harmful person. Besides, the older one, Jack, had saved her life, and she never let a debt of that magnitude go unpaid. Unpaid debts had ways of coming back to haunt you, generally at the worst possible times.

"Commodore," she proclaimed, stepping between them and the gunmen while irons were being fastened around the pair's wrists, "I really must protest. Pirates or not, these men saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!" the Commodore returned hotly.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack commented idly from behind Dorothy. Duo snickered.

"Indeed," Norington replied coldly. His voice seemed to be experiencing hot flashes.

In the next few moments, an interesting thing happened. The Lieutenants who had been fastening the cuffs to the two prisoners finished, and because they both thought that the other one would remain to hold the pair, they both turned away. This left Jack and Duo, with chains on their wrists, standing alone on one side of Dorothy, and the entire military force that had come to the dock on the other. It is probably noteworthy that all of the said military men were on the side of Dorothy that was closest to the water- leaving the pirates with an essentially clear run to the beach, if they wanted to take it. Of course, had they tried to run, they would have been shot within 15 seconds. Jack had a solution to this, however.

"Finally," he muttered as the chains were locked. With a quick turn and flip, he had the chain connecting his wrists around Dorothy's neck, and gained a shield for himself and Duo against shooters. After all, what law-abiding army man would shoot a lady? At least, with that many witnesses around?

The guns had come up instinctively at Jack's movement, but no one fired. The Governor's cry of "NO! No, don't shoot!" was unnecessary.

Jack and Duo quickly backed up the pier, taking Dorothy with them. "I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack hissed cheerfully in her ear. He then called out louder "Commodore Norington, our effects, please! And my hat," he added as an after thought. "Commodore!" he called more insistently, when his first request failed to bring about a response.

Visibly seething, the Commodore snatched their weapons and belongings from the ever-helpful Murray's extended hands. While he dealt with the psychological turmoil of handing them over, Jack turned his attention back to Dorothy. "So is it Dotty or Dorothy?" he asked.

"It's Miss Swan," she all but snarled.

"Miss Swan then, if you'd be so kind," he said, motioning to the items that Norington was holding out. Looking like someone had stuck starch in his undershirts, Norington placed the items in her hand. Jack quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at Dorothy's head, to ensure her continued good behavior. He then turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "And now if you'll be very kind," he murmured, motioning her to help him put the items on.

If looks could kill, Dorothy could have stood duty for an entire deck of cannons. She worked an arm up and jammed the hat on Jack's head, never ceasing her glare. She then reached around him to fasten the bandolier. At this point, Jack couldn't resist throwing a wink at Norington- the man was starting look rather constipated. It was just as well that Duo was unable to comment on this, as that probably would have triggered Norington into firing, Dorothy or no Dorothy.

The reason Duo didn't comment was the he was currently around the corner of a stone pillar that was used for loading heavy things- like cannons- onto ships. He'd ducked there when Jack had snared them a champion cum shield. Had Duo remained, he would merely have been another target for the trigger-happy gunmen to aim at. Like this, he could keep an eye out for reinforcements, and look for an escape route. And as it turned out, there was a very likely one right in front of him...

Meanwhile, Dorothy was yanking the belt as tight as she possibly could, with a feeling of rather vengeful satisfaction.

"Easy on the goods, darling," Jack grunted after one of the more violent jerks.

Dorothy finished her job and continued to glare. "You're despicable," she hissed.

"Sticks and stones, love," Jack returned without batting an eye. "I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." He whipped her around so she was facing the men again.

"Gentlemen," he announced, "Milady," he added politely. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught... Shinigami and Captain... Jack... Sparrow!" On the last word, he whipped the chain over Dorothy's head and shoved her into the men. It took them several seconds to sort that out, and Jack began running the moment Dorothy took her first propelled step. Before they could follow, he was around the corner and with the waiting Duo.

Duo was not wasting his time. He had recognized Jack's exit line, and was holding his own in his hands. When Jack came around that corner, he recognized just what Duo was holding and latched on to it, too. He needed no insrtuctions- they'd used this little trick before. Then Duo reached out and kicked a certain pin loose.

You see, what Duo- and now Jack- were holding was a rope that went up through a pulley and attached to a 900 lb cannon. Said cannon was waiting to be loaded onto a ship, and as such was hanging some 100 ft. off the dock.

The pin was all that was keeping it that way.

Without it, the laws of physics and gravity took over. Jack and Duo went up, and the cannon came down... right in front of the first gunmen to come racing around the corner. The first few couldn't stop, and blundered into the hole the cannon made when it crashed through the wooden planks that made up the dock. The rest were disorganized and confused by the unorthodox move.

Jack and Duo, meanwhile, had no desire to be dragged through the pulley with the rope they were holding. So, upon reaching the upper edges of their arc, the two quickly grabbed at any other rope within reach. They luckily latched on to a hanging rope that was tied to a loose spar higher up. This meant that the escaping pair could swing on it. And swing they did, for the spar started to rotate under the suddenly added weight and momentum. The two pirates now resembled nothing so much as a very odd piñata that somebody had started whirling.

And the military apparently had very odd rules to go with the very odd party game.

"_Now_ will you shoot him?" snapped the Governor, having regained both his daughter and his courage. It is the way of a politician to blame everyone else, after all.

Norington needed no encouragement. "OPEN FIRE!" he bellowed.

Fortunately, old riffles are notoriously hard to aim, and swinging targets are equally hard to hit. Shinigami and Sparrow managed to swing onto the last pulley board the dock had- which happened to have a rope tied to its top ring- a rope that sloped down to the shore.

Neither pirate needed instructions for this ploy. They had used this exact trick to escape a pair of slavers who had been rather too interested in how much a pair of pirates might be worth on the black market. Without pause, they each swung a loop of their chains over the rope and pushed off. This makeshift zip-line carried them much farther and faster then the soldier's feet, bringing them nearly to the end of the dock before they dropped to the boards.

With twin thumps, they hit the ground running. Realizing they wouldn't catch the pair, the riffle men stopped at the dock end and began merely trying to shoot them. All they managed to do, however, was chip the rather picturesque stone bridge their targets were running over before they made it out of range.

Norington was not going to let this pass. "Gillette," he snapped. "Misters Sparrow and Maxwell have a dawn appointment with the gallows- I would hate for them to miss it." The young Lieutenant nodded and ran off to start the search.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well? Well? Reviews, please! I need 'em to live!  
  
The next chapter is the fight scene in the smith- fun! Oh, and I'm sorry I took so long updating this- My chruch did a retreat over the weekend, and I didn't get back until late Sunday night. ::tearful gaze:: Forgive me? If you do, next chapter I'll introduce you to my muses. See ya!  



	4. Lessons In Cheating While Fighting

Eheh... I know I said in my replacement of chapter 2 (WITH scene breakers, this time) that I'd put the new chapter up on Friday- but I got impatient, so here it is on Thursday! Ummm- couple o' things... one, I welcome constructive criticism in my reviews- I really wanna learn how to write better. ::pauses:: And the irony in that last sentence is so thick it's threatening to smother me. Two, notes to reviewers and introductions to my muses will be at the bottom of the chapter. Three, I have another story up, which you can get to from my bio page. If you like this one, try the other one (it's called Pilot 06 Mirage- and it is NOT about Zechs). I'd LOVE reviews and comments about it.

Well, that is all. ::waves an arrogant dismissal to the paupers::

_**Last Chapter:**_

With twin thumps, they hit the ground running. Realizing they wouldn't catch the pair, the riffle men stopped at the dock end and began merely trying to shoot them. All they managed to do, however, was chip the rather picturesque stone bridge their targets were running over before they made it out of range.

Norington was not going to let this pass. "Gillette," he snapped. "Misters Sparrow and Maxwell have a dawn appointment with the gallows- I would hate for them to miss it." The young Lieutenant nodded and ran off to start the search.

Chapter End 

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

The soldiers ranged all over town, looking for the two escapees. They were both encouraged and feared by the towns folk- no one wanted pirates on the loose, after all, but equally, most of them had something that they didn't want the soldiers to know. So everyone got out of the way as the red coats marched up and down various streets and rushed into various buildings.

Heero snorted when he saw this, as he and Will entered the outer edges of the town. How did the amateurs expect find someone when they were hopping around, plain as day, with more care to what they looked like then what they were looking for? Idiots.

This idiocy was lucky for the two fugitives, however; nobody paid close attention to just what might be behind statues in dark corners, and nobody noticed a blacksmith's statue with an extra sword. The pirates took the opportunity presented by a lull between patrols to quietly slip into the shop by the statue. They needed to get the chains off before they did anything else.

Once in the shop, they took a wary look around. There didn't seem to be anything unusual... a furnace with metal hooks and poles heating in it, a bellows to pump the furnace, an anvil, hammers, a roller ramp, and a donkey-pulled series of wheels and gears to bring various hammers into use. And no one home. Perfect. Jack hung his hat on a handy hook, then grabbed a hammer to try and break the cuffs chains. Duo swung up into the rafters and began rooting in his hair for his picks. It was true that his could pick the locks on both their cuffs, but he and Jack had a running joke about that. Jack owed Duo a free drink for every lock that he had Duo pick. As the drink tally was already running up in the hundreds, Jack felt that he didn't need to deepen his debt, especially with all the equipment for breaking his chains so delightfully handy!

The man in the corner was only noticed when the bottle of rum he was holding slipped out of his limp hand and thudded to the straw-covered floor. Both intruders tensed, until they saw what made the noise. Even then, they knew they couldn't afford to let him wake up. Duo held a hammer, ready to knock the rather filthy man back into oblivion should he react, while Jack tested his state of consciousness. When the man failed to response to pokes, pinches, and yells, they judged it safe enough and continued with the business of ridding themselves of their irons. Duo was out of his inside of a minute, but Jack had little more trouble.

Trying to get enough leverage to hit something on your wrist, especially when your wrists are chained together, is frustrating, to say the very least. Jack couldn't hit the same spot twice in a row, and was within a hair of throwing a screaming hissy-fit at the chains, hammer, anvil, and life in general. Duo was within a hair of losing his perch, due to hilarity.

Jack glared at the chains. By this point, he was reduced to yanking hem like a child in a temper tantrum. He was not going to let pieces of freaking iron get the best of him, damnit! Looking for anything that might help, his gaze wandered over the shop. It fell on the heavy-duty gears that were pulled by the donkey. Now that would work! But how to move the donkey?....

One red-hot poker on the tail later, the donkey was careening around its area and turning the gears. Jack quickly looped the chain tying his wrists over one of the gear teeth, then hung on as it approached the spot where the teeth meshed with another gear. The links, weakened by the hammer blows, broke under the pressure, and Jack was free.

Unfortunately, Will and Heero chose that moment to return.

As the latch on the door lifted, Jack dove for cover behind a handy partition, and Duo froze up in the rafters. Hmmm.... two on two. Even odds.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The two young men were startled that the donkey was moving, but didn't notice anything immediately wrong. Will leapt down to calm the little beast, and Heero went over to check on the so-called 'Master Smith.' No changes there.

"Right where we left him," chuckled Will. That was when he noticed something odd. The hammer that he had left next to the anvil was now lying across it. He motioned Heero over, muttering, "Not where I left you." Now fully alert and wary, the two started to look around the shop. As one, they spotted Jack's hat, which had been left on the hook.

Realizing that they couldn't hide anymore, Jack and Duo came out with style. Jack had his sword out and pointed at Will before either of the others could react, and Duo hung from a rafter and caught Heero's throat in his discarded chains, the same way Jack had caught Dorothy.

Heero's reaction was far more pronounced then Will's. Will started to back up, slowly, while Heero grabbed the chains and gave a vicious tug. He, after all, was not a 'helpless lady' who had just been rescued from drowning, nor was he shocked by the move- he had been expecting something like it. Duo was pulled out of the rafters, but with a cat's instincts he flipped over to his feet. The two teenagers instantly started to grapple, aiming blows, kicks, and jabs at each other. They battled all around the shop, leaving only Jack and Will's area alone. The two older men paused and watched the action.

Heero might've had more technical ability, but Duo was far faster, and used everything around him to help. He threw tongs at Heero to get him to duck, hay into his face to blind him, at one point, donkey droppings as a distraction. The blows he landed using these techniques were nothing to dismiss lightly, either. After one such exchange, when he had used a rope as a very effective combat weapon, Duo made equally inventive use of the ramp: a vault to the top of the gears. This loosened the braces on the ramp a bit, but as the donkey had stopped moving, the gears themselves were perfectly stable. Duo apparently felt that he was safe.

This, however, was Heero. He had taken every one of Duo's blows, hung on through every trick, and given as good as he got. There was no way he was going to let his opponent jump out of the fight. He was not going to let one pirate, no older then he was, escape him! Especially not when he was using such underhanded tactics!

Following Duo's route (which loosened the supports on the ramp even more, but nobody noticed something as trivial as that), he followed to the top of the gears.

_Big_ mistake.

Duo had not only anticipated this move, he had a way to trap Heero with it. The chains that had been around Duo's wrists had been tossed up here at one point during the fighting, and Duo had grabbed them upon landing. When Heero hit the gears, Duo was ready. As Heero came down, and was regaining his balance, the iron shackles were snapped onto his wrists. While he reflexively jerked at this, Duo knotted the rope through the chain and around one of the axles. Heero was stuck. "Down for the count!" whooped Duo. "Shinigami strikes again!"

Heero made an unintelligible growl and yanked on the chains. Thanks to the smith work and general hauling that he did, Heero was far stronger then his appearance suggested. At that tug, the chains gave a little. No one else noticed; the two on the floor were apparently engaged in a staring match, and the braided cheater of a pirate in front of him was still dancing around idiotically. Hn. Just because you'd captured your enemy didn't mean you'd won the fight... Heero hid a small smirk as the chains gave a little more under another yank.

Meanwhile, the other halves of the respective pairs had begun their round. Will started it off. "You're the ones they're searching for," he stated. "The pirates."

"Really?" said Duo in a shocked voice. "We had no idea, honestly." Everybody ignored him, even his partner. Jack was staring at Will with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked.

Heero gave another yank to his chains. This was ignored, too.

"I make a point of avoiding pirates," Will replied, disdain clear in his voice and face.

"Ah," Jack sighed. "Well, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us..." He motioned to Duo and started toward the back door of the shop. Before Duo could move to jump down, however, Will had grabbed a sword of his own and pointed it at Jack. Having no blades besides his knifes, Duo made a prudent decision to remain above the level of the fighting. Though his perch was growing less safe by the moment as Heero continued to weaken the links of the chain.

Jack, meanwhile, had turned back to Will with a provocative smirk on his face. "Do you think this wise, boy?" he drawled. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will merely glared. "You threatened Miss Swan," he said simply. If Heero hadn't been so busy with his chains, he would have rolled his eyes at idiotic infatuation.

Luckily, Jack was there to do it for him. The pirate ran his blade up and down Will's, faking him out. Then the fight started. Jack and Will slashed and parried, with the sharp ring of steel on steel echoing around the shop. Will's style was noticeably more formal then Jack's, but neither of them had a clear advantage.

Above, Duo and Heero watched the battle. "Hey, he's pretty good," Duo murmured. "His only problem is he's under the impression that a fight actually has any rules beyond 'win.'" The young pirate paused to grin at Heero. "Actually, that was your only problem, too. With a bit of training, you two might be pretty good!"

"Hn." Heero didn't know what was more appalling: the fact that a pirate thought he and Will needed 'training,' or the fact that he felt said pirate might have a point. Deciding to leave the issue alone, he settled for more yanking on the chains. They were getting ready to break...

Meanwhile, Jack and Will had paused in their attacks on each other. Or, more accurately, Jack had backed off and was looking vaguely impressed. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," he chuckled. "Excellent form. But how's your foot work? If I step here..." He began to step and circle, as if this was a formal fencing match. And, of course, Will followed. "Very good," Jack praised. "And now I step again." More of the circling followed.

Heero began to mentally praise Will's form, but Duo's barely stifled snickers told him to look again. He looked over the two fighters again, searching for what he had missed. Of course! The pirate's goal wasn't to defeat Will, or to win the sword match; it was to get to the door that Will was blocking and escape. And the circling was pretty much giving that goal to him on a silver platter. Stupid, stupid Will!

The blades below were flashing again, and the outcome was pretty much as everyone but Will had expected. Jack wound up next to the door, with a free shot out of it. "Ta-ta," he said pleasantly, turning to go. For the second time, he motioned to Duo, signaling their exit.

This time, however, it was Heero's smugness that alerted Duo that something was more then it appeared. He hesitated, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the two below him. This was a wise move. Just as Jack reached the door, Will drew back his arm and flung the sword. It didn't hit Jack, has Duo feared it would in the panicked seconds of its flight, but embedded itself deeply in the latch, effectively locking the door shut. Jack turned in shock at the sound of something striking the wood next to him, and went cross-eyed as he focused on the quivering sword that was level with his head. Duo went into a fit of hilarity at the look on Jack's face.

Jack himself, however, was somewhat less then amused. He grabbed the sword's hilt and tugged. No effect. No more effect was gained from yanking, either at the sword or the door itself. Will's toss had been too hard- the sword was stuck. Jack lost his patience before the sword lost its grip on the door.

"That is a wonderful trick," he drawled, striding down the cart/ramp (its supports, already weakened, gave very ominous creaking noises. No one bothered to note this, however). "Except," Jack continued, "once again, you are between us and our way out. And now, you have no weapon." Jack emphasized this last point by drawing his own sword, which he had sheathed upon going to the door.

Will's gaze flickered franticly over his surroundings, looking for something, anything to help defend himself... and he found it. With a quick twist and lunge, he was holding a glowing poker that had been resting in the fire.

Duo would have had another laughing fit about the way Jack face-vaulted at this move, except that he was rather busy with his own troubles. When the donkey had seen the heated metal, it had remembered exactly what Jack had done to goad it. Being a smart enough beast to learn from experience, it had then instantly begun to pull at the gears. This caused a very real danger for Duo, of falling and being caught in the gear's unforgiving teeth, but it caused a much more immediate danger for Heero.

Heero was tied to one of the axles, and that rope was being wound up onto the axle as the donkey continued its frantic work. When the rope ran out of slack, it would drag Heero up into the gears after it. Heero pulled on the chain as hard as he could, but it wasn't quite ready to break yet... Fuck! In a few seconds, he'd be dragged in!

Then Duo was there. He had recognized the danger to the both of them the instant the donkey had started to move- in fact, he'd been aware of the various dangers on the gears when he'd leapt up there and caught Heero in the chains. But the donkey hadn't been moving at that point, so it hadn't mattered. When the motion had started, he'd leapt over to a rafter for a stable footing, then snatched one of his daggers from its hiding place. A split second later, he was darting back onto the gears and toward Heero. With a quick leap and slash, he cut the rope and pulled his opponent away from the dangerously whirling beams. This, however, still left them with the problem of balancing and getting down from there without hitting the gears.

Heero was startled, to say the very least. An enemy, someone who was supposed to be ruthless and merciless, had risked a very great deal to save him. Why? Heero decided to leave this issue for a while as well, and focus on keeping his balance.

Duo didn't exactly help him shove the issue aside, however- he grabbed Heero's elbow and dragged him to the more stable area of the beams. Both of them ignored the noise and sparks that were coming from below, knowing that they only meant their respective partners were still fighting. They regained both their balance and focus in time to see Jack whip one of the chains still attached to his wrist around the poker, and use the snare grip to throw it from Will's grasp. Jumping over to a neighboring beam, Duo watched as Will leapt for one of a rack of swords that were under the gears. "Who makes all those?" he demanded as Jack and Will started to trade blows around a pillar.

"I do!" laughed Will. "And I practice with them," he added as he dodged a thrown sword from Jack, "three hours a day!" He then quickly leapt back as a hammer was flung at him.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" was Jack's return comment. The two danced away from the pillar, Jack grabbing a hand ax off a hanger, and Will picking up a discarded sword from the floor. A few seconds later, all four blades were locked against each other. "Or," Jack murmured, continuing his commentary, "perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one- and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." This remark came too close to the truth, and coupled with Jack's calculated-to-annoy grin(1), it sparked Will's temper yet again.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate," he snarled, "_I can kill it!_" With that, he shoved hard on his blades, ending the stalemate. Jack stepped back- onto the single axled cart that was braced on a stone ledge and a bench. Will followed right after him.

Now, this ramp was braced to hold large, slow moving loads. But within the last ten minutes, it had twice been used as a vault for two small, fast moving bodies, and then stomped down heavily by a slightly larger and slower but still fast moving body. Now, it was being danced up and down by two weights in different places! Enough was enough. With an agonized groan and an ominous grating, the braces gave way.

Jack and Will both staggered under the sudden weight shift, but kept whacking at each other. Neither was willing to create an opening by turning to jump off. After a bout that was as much a balancing act and dodge-fest as it was a sword fight (Duo was near the point of collapsing from hilarity again), Jack tried a repeat of the 'whip the chain around the sword' trick. But this time, Will was ready for him. The instant the chain was secure on one of his swords, Will reached up and drove it into the underside of one of the rafters the two above were resting on, pining one of Jack's hands above his head and causing him to drop the ax.

Recognizing his disadvantage, Jack took a few wild swings with his sword, but Will was too far away to be hit. Jack compromised by stomping on a loose board under his feet, sending the opposite end up to catch Will under the chin and knock him senseless. Will fell backward in a daze, and Jack took the opportunity to try and free his hand.

In the lull, Duo started talking to Heero again. "Not, bad, not bad at all. Your friend learns fast- he turned one of Jack's tricks against him, and after only one look at it, too! And he showed a very nice bit of imagination with that poker. He'd make a good pirate."

Heero was actually rather surprised and pleased at the flattery of his foster brother- at least until the last remark. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'Shut the fuck up,' but Duo continued on over any remark Heero might have made.

"Judging from the way Jack is now bracing his feet on the rafters to free his hand, I'd say he's completely forgotten about the Law of Gravity. And judging from the way your buddy is standing on the other end of cart looking smug, he's congratulating himself instead of trying to remember what happens when a heavy weight hits the end of a lever. What say we get down before these two forgotten facts collide?" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the chain that he had fastened around his opponent's wrists and jumped down. Heero, of course, was pulled down after. Scratch any good thoughts he had ever had about the braided idiot.

Though said idiot quite cheerfully braced him when they landed... and looked to be right on the mark about what was going to happen between Jack and Will... and wasn't as filthy and ugly as all the other pirates he had seen... Heero caught that line of thought before it could get too far, tied it up, hacked it into little pieces using various blunt instruments, burned the pieces, and scattered the ashes across a metaphorical waste land.

While this mental effort was going on, what Duo predicted came to pass. The sword holding Jack's hand loosened, dumping the pirate onto the raised end of the cart. Will, who was standing on the other end, was launched into the rafters that the younger pair had just vacated, and it was Jack's turn to roll dazed off the cart.

Duo, by this time, was nearly having hysterics.

Jack pulled himself together, and hopped back onto his end of the cart. Will was nowhere to be seen... but before Jack could feel more then a hint of smugness, there was a twang from above, signaling that the rope holding up some heavy barrels had been cut- dropping them onto the side of the cart that Will had so recently been launched off of. It was Jack's turn to be sent flying.

By now, even Heero was showing small signs of humor.

Jack grabbed a rafter and swung himself up to stand on it. He and Will engaged a rather high-stakes and high altitude game of 'If you step to the left, I step to the right, can't catch me, nyah!' until they wound up on a single rafter. More acrobatic sword exchanges occurred. It was rather like whacking at another person while you're both trying to stay on the same balance beam. Now the formal quality of Will's style was an advantage- he found it easier keep a posture while fighting, and managed to knock Jack's sword from his hand. Realizing that he was at a disadvantage while in the rafters, Jack swung down, trying to get to his sword. But Will beat him down. Quickly trying to gain any advantage, Jack grabbed the bellow's chute, blinding Will with a spray of dust and dirt.

As Will staggered back from this, Jack lashed out with a kick, sending Will's sword flying out of his hand. The entire mess resolved itself with Jack holding his pistol on Will, and Will standing between him and the door with a pair of tongs in his hands like a club. Duo had moved to Jack's side, because he had heard soldiers outside. Their only way out, now, was the door that was on the other side of Will, and they had to get to it fast. Heero's chains were closer then ever to breaking, but he was now fighting an additional obstacle- Duo had grabbed one of the knifes on a nearby rack and used them to pin those chains to a handy pillar.

Will was glaring at the pistol in Jack's hand. "You cheated," he muttered.

Duo and Jack looked at him like he was a half-wit. "Pirates," Jack reminded him dryly, pointing to himself and his braided partner.

In this pause, the rattle of the door latch and the shout of the

guards were heard clearly. The two fugitives needed to get gone, now.

"Move away!" Jack ordered Will.

"No," Will hissed, glancing at the door the guards were now trying to break down.

"Please move?" Jack gasped. Heero began to franticly yank at the chains and the knife, knowing he had to do something...

"No!" Will cried. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" Heero nearly cursed aloud. The bloody idiot... knowing when to surrender was as necessary as knowing how to fight in the first place!

All traces of amusement had left Jack's face, and Duo was glancing worriedly between the pistol in Jack's hands and the door. "This shot is not meant for you," Jack said lowly, cocking the hammer.

Will glared, fully prepared to take the bullet- but it wasn't a shot that sounded through the dusty shop. What was heard was the tinkle of breaking glass, along with a dull thud. Jack collapsed, with Duo following him to the floor, and behind them was revealed one 'Master Smith' Brown, who had been long forgotten in the fights. He had apparently woken up, and upon seeing the pirates had broken beer bottle over Jack's head, and swung a hammer at Duo's. Both were now unconscious on the floor. Heero hesitated for half a moment as the look of startled pain in the eyes of the braided idiot flashed through his head... but shoved it out of his mind and went back to work on the dagger that was pinning him.

A split second later, Heero broke free of the knife holding his chains to the wall, and Norington and his men broke through the door to the smith shop. "There they are!" yelled one of the men, and instantly the redcoats spread out, each taking aim at the fallen bodies. Norington walked over to them.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," he said. "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," the newly awoken drunk slurred. At this exchange, Will looked rather resigned. The smith was taking credit for something he and Heero had done- like usual. Heero, on the other hand, had apparently not noticed the statements at all. He was looking at the braided pirate sprawled on the floor with an almost regretful look on his face- or at least, his face was far more stony then usual.

Norington ignored both of them. He looked at the two pirates down on the floor with a victorious gleam in his eyes. "Well, I trust you will remember this as the day Duo Maxwell and Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," he said, returning the line coolly. "Take them away," he instructed his men. Heero watched them haul the pirates up, his eyes still fixed on Duo.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

(1) Now is Jack taking lessons in this from Duo, or vis-versa...?

Well, so much for this chapter! I hope you liked it. Now, for the muse brigade!

First, Catclaws! Besides being my evil alter ego, she also functions as my chief muse and muse of violence. Anytime someone gets their ass kicked, you can thank her. Here's a comment from her: **Snarrl... you WILL review, RIGHT...? 'Cause if you don't, we have ways to track you down...**

Next up, Catslaugh. She is not only my muse of humor, but also of all things sadistic. When ever something so evil it's hysterical happens, this girl's behind it_. Aww... you'll make me blush... ::snicker::_

Last of my major muses, there's Catspurr- muse of sap, sweetness, snuggles, and sex. All cuteness, gooeyness, and hotness are from her. Nice to meet ya, sweeties!

That's the lot. Of course, they all have little minions that they boss around, but they're only minor demons. These girls are the major players. Now on to the Thank Yous!

Kiora Maxwell: Thank you for your supportive reviews! How did ya like the Duo/Heero meeting? I thought it was really cute, personally, but I am reeeealy biased.

M-python-girl: Chocolate is what distracts Catspurr and myself, and holy water just gets the whole lot of us mad. (We kitties hate water of any kind, after all) And I agree with you about the whole fanatic thing. Sheesh... is it impossible for people to think every once in a while...? (All the muses: **_Yes_**) Okay, I deserved that. And I've managed to steal the holy grenade, so the killer bunny is toast. And I KNOW I heard the secret word that the knights of nee are weak too... now if only I can remember what **it** is... (Catslaugh: _... ::snicker::_)

Bye bye till next time, folks! REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. Attack!

Well, here we are with a new chapter! Hmmm... some violence warnings here, and I have a very, very, very OOC cameo... you'll know it when you see it (though I did fix it a little...) Enjoy, people! It's my longest chapter yet!_**  
**_

_**  
Last Chapter:**_

Norington ignored both of them. He looked at the two pirates down on the floor with a victorious gleam in his eyes. "Well, I trust you will remember this as the day Duo Maxwell and Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped," he said, returning the line coolly. "Take them away," he instructed his men. Heero watched them haul the pirates up, his eyes still fixed on Duo.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

The day, which had started out cool and clear, had degenerated into a foggy, steamy morass. On nights like this it was impossible to sleep. The humidity in the air kept everyone awake, and congealed on all available surfaces. The steam even penetrated the stone walls of the fort, where Duo and Jack were kept in a cell of the jails. Other pirates were held in the cell next to theirs, and were engaged in trying to temp a nearby mutt close. They weren't doing this for any reason even remotely resembling fondness for dogs or a wish to pet a dog before they were hanged, but for a far more simple and self-centered reason: in its mouth, the dog held the ring of keys that would open the jail doors.

A rope was held out to temp it, as was a bone, and soft whistles and cries of 'C'mere, boy,' rang through the gloom. (the mutt, it might be added, didn't budge a single inch for anything. And, to add insult to injury, it sat about five feet out of the pirate's reach and watched them curiously from there)

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move," sighed Jack from the neighboring cell. He'd really had more then enough of the whistles and cries- and, he'd seen the dog's owner training it _not_ to respond to calls like these.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows, just yet!" one of the four pirates trying to lure the dog in snapped. Jack and Duo exchanged a look and a grin; _they_ knew full well that every occupant of the fort would be too busy to hang them, come morning. _They_ had seen the medallion.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Said medallion _still_ hadn't been put back in its hiding place- mainly because Dorothy had yet to be alone. Ever since Jack had shoved her back at her father and Norington, she hadn't had a single moment when she could have enough privacy to remove it. She had been waited upon, pampered, fussed over, and was ready to scream. It was still happening, too- she was watching her maid, Relena, filling a pan full of coals for a bed warmer. What type of idiot needed a bed warmer on a night like this? But she let the girl go through the motions- Relena was very skilled at most of her work. Dorothy could always get rid of the pan once the girl had left.

"There you go, miss," the maid said softly as she placed the bed warmer (a covered pan on a long pole) under the covers at the foot of the bed. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"Mmm. I suspected Commodore Norington would propose, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it," Dorothy murmured dryly, without taking her eyes off of the book she held in her hands.

"I meant you being threaten by that pirate! Sounds terrifying!" Relena said in shock.

"Oh," sighed Dorothy. Note to self: chambermaid has no sense of sarcasm whatsoever. But she still needed to answer. "Yes, it was terrifying," she repeated after a moment. But in truth, it hadn't been, not really. It had been a taste of excitement she would probably never have again.

Relena was nattering on. "But, the Commodore, proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not to bold to say."

"It is a smart match," sighed Dorothy. And that was the problem. By social standards, the match was brilliant- but the man was boring as sin. It was all she could do to stop herself from counting how many times she could insult him before he caught on- just to see his reaction. Unfortunatly, in society, intrest mattered slightly less then the cut of his coat and which oprea he was currently attending.

Coming out of her thoughts with a start, Dorothy began to parrot what she'd heard about him. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying." How she hated the word _should_!

"What about Heero Yuy, and his friend Will Turner? They're fine men, too," commented Relena. Her eyes took on a rather dreamy quality at the mention of Heero's name, but Dorothy didn't notice that.

"That _is_ too bold," she said, icily, with a sharp glance at the maid. Dammit! If this simpleton of a girl could see her interest in Will, then others could, too!

"Well beggin' your pardon, Miss," the girl said softly. "It's not my place." With that, she quietly rose and left the room, leaving Dorothy to her thoughts.

And the problem was, the maid was right. Will was far more interesting, more _real_ then Norington could ever hope to be. Compared to Will, Norington was a wound up doll, stiff and unanimated. Absorbed in her dilemma, Dorothy began to finger the medallion.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The gloomy weather even had an affect on Will and Heero, as they were trying to fix everything in their shop that had been damaged or hurt by the rounds of fighting that had taken place. 'Trying' being the key word- Heero was staring at the gash in the pillar, where his hands had been pinned by his all too inventive opponent, for the third time in as many minutes. Will was starting to worry.

"Did that braided one hit your head?" he finally asked. It was tiring to do all the work himself. "I wouldn't put it past him. Bloody pirates." Will was still slightly sore over Jack's method hood of winning, and over _Brown_, of all people, getting credit for fighting the pirates.

Heero only nodded absently. He wasn't really paying attention, and this, was the final straw for Will. Heero _always_ knew what was going on around him. Always. He usually chose not to react to it, but he always knew. Will was about to ask again, but Heero spoke first, surprising Will. It wasn't unusual for days to go by without hearing more then monosyllabic replies and grunts from Heero.

"Not all pirates are criminals."

This, more then anything else, shocked Will. Pirates _were_ criminals! They robbed men, killed gladly, and caused chaos where they went. Not criminals? "What?" he managed to choke out. "Then what do you call the two who came through here? Jack Sparrow, and, what did Norington call the other one? Maxwell. They weren't criminals?"

Heero just shook his head. He had grown up far differently then Will, and had seen good men turn to crime because the rich had forced it on them. He knew Will wouldn't understand this until he had experienced it personally. It was true that Maxwell and Sparrow probably had several crimes on their heads, and most likely richly deserved the hanging they were going to get-... bright, twinkling violet eyes going dim on the end of a rope...- _deserved the hanging they were going to get_, but their actions proved they weren't truly black-hearted. Jack had hesitated to shoot Will, and Maxwell had risked himself to get Heero free from the gear axles. So it was unlikely they were all bad.

Will watched Heero drift off into thought again. Not criminals? What other word was there for a person who would steal another's wealth, and kill for a bit of gold? It couldn't be that Heero was going soft- Will knew that Heero despised murderers, cowards, and all those he saw as useless. But weren't pirates all three? Trying to get this line of thinking out of his head, Will went over to the door and looked out on the street.

It was quiet. Not even the rats or mice were making a sound. The only movement that could be seen was a lone cat, who was moving quickly up the street away from the docks. Will glanced over at Heero, earlier discussion forgotten.

Heero was now tense, all thought of pirates driven from his mind, for he had sensed it, too. Something was wrong.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

In the dank cells of the fort, the other four pirates had given up on the dog and curled up to sleep, and the guards were off playing dice with the other men. Why watch over locked doors? The only ones still alert were Jack and Duo. Duo had managed to keep many of his knifes, as they were all hidden but for the one in his belt, and was sharpening one methodically on the bars of the cell door. Jack was slumped against the wall, for all appearances asleep, but Duo knew better.

"When do you think they'll come?" he asked softly. No need to wake the residents of the other cell with this.

"Around 1 o'clock in the morning, probably," was the equally soft reply. "No one's on guard, then, and they like helpless victims best."

"I will bet you all the beer you owe me that those two from the smith shop run out with drawn blades, and start tearing into them," chuckled Duo. Especially the blue-eyed boy... he didn't look like he was _ever_ off guard. Or ever anything but delicious...

"Sounds like them," Jack muttered. He opened one eye and peered over at Duo. What he saw made him smirk. On his partner's face was a soft, slightly amused smile. Jack had seen enough men in some combination of love and lust to know what _that_ meant. He settled back into his slump. He considered it his duty to tease and torment his younger friend about his occasional crushes- just as Duo considered it his duty to laugh and deflate Jack's ego at every possible opportunity. This banter both helped them keep their perspectives of the world and cheered them up.

"_You_ had fun fighting in that shop," he laughed softly. "Was it truly necessary to get _that_ close to him to pull off a toss? You could have ended it with you knifes, by pinning him..." His voice drawled the last few words suggestively, and was rewarded for this by a slight blush that spread over Duo's cheeks.

"Wasn't enough room," Duo muttered. Oh, the images the word 'pinned' evoked... he quickly focused his wandering attention back on his knife before he managed to cut off one of his fingers.

Jack just laughed.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Jack's earlier prediction was a little off. He had predicted an arrival of about one... but it was closer to eleven thirty when a black ship slid into the bay. The other part of the statement was right, though- no one was alert enough to notice until it was too late.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Not even the two men walking past the guards at the fort noticed anything wrong. And the sentries were far more interested in when the next shift started then in what was on the water, though they did put on a semblance of alertness as the Commodore and the Governor passed, talking. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" asked the elder of the two men.

"No, she- hasn't, yet," Norington responded after a slight hesitation.

"Well," sighed the Governor, "she has had a trying day..." he quickly cast about for a different topic, and settled on an old classic. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak," commented Norington without paying much attention. "Merely bleak."

Suddenly a dull thud was heard, followed by a loud crashing. "What was that?" asked the Governor in confusion, while Norington whirled towards the bay, where the sounds had come from. He knew that sound. It was- "Cannon fire!" he bellowed, tackling the civilian Governor out of the way as the next shot hit the fort walls, barely 100 feet from them. Quickly regaining his feet, the Commodore bellowed an alarm, rousing the fort "The regiment's on fire!" The Governor was left where he'd been pushed.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Inside that fort, the boom of gunpowder was clearly audible. Both Jack and Duo looked up, expectantly. "I know those guns..." Jack murmured. He quickly jumped up to look out the tiny window that was attached to their cell for light. What he saw down below made him grin. "It's the Pearl," he drawled to Duo, more in confirmation then in surprise. The other pirates, roused by the battle sounds, heard.

"The Black Pearl?" one of them gasped, drawing closer to the bars that separated the cells. "I've heard stories. She's been preyin' on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Duo cried in an overdone parody of horror. "Then where did the _stories_ come from, I wonder?" The other pirates paused, stretching their limited facilities to try and answer this conundrum.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Meanwhile, the cannonballs from the ship in the harbor were causing pandemonium at both the docks and the fort. Pillars were knocked over, people were sent flying, and the air rang with shouts, cries, screams of the wounded and endangered, and bellowed orders of action.

In the town, people were running everywhere, panicking. The explosive shots toppled walls, collapsed carts, and caused havoc among the unprepared and untrained civilians. Women ran in nightgowns and house dresses, men with only one boot, and children in every state of dress imaginable. Only one things was constant- the fear.

A small boy, face streaked with tears, screamed for his mother in the middle of a street. He never saw, or noticed, the cannonball that struck a set of loose scaffolding above him, sending it hurtling down on him.

But a passing girl did, and managed to scoop him out of its path. She didn't know whether the little one's mother would be able to thank her for it later, or if both herself and her rescued boy would live to see the woman come morning. The panic was too great to think of anything but the moment.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Into this chaos, the pirates sailed. Their long boats swept out of the cannon smoke, bearing yelling, screaming, torch-bearing pirates aboard them. The crew looked like everything pirates should- ragged, filthy, savage, screaming, with gold and bloodlust in their eyes. There were men who looked like they could have come from the next town over, men with the dark skin of Africans, men with the slanted eyes of the Orient, men who no one could say from whence the came. They were a ragged crew, but it was sure they could do one thing together- kill.

They held and swung all manner of weapons, from muskets and pistols, to swords and daggers, to hooks and chains. One odd little man, by the name of Jink, was even gloating over what looked like odd pots. As they reached the shore and shallows, the screaming mob jumped from the boats and rushed into the seething, panicked streets that were ahead of them, shouting and running forward...

Two among the lower ranks of the pirates paused, though. One was named Manny, and the other was called Wood, for the wooden eye he was continually popping in and out of an empty socket. Manny was waiting impatiently for Wood to stick the eye back in, so they could do some hunting. Once the small orb was in its place, they exchanged feral grins and followed after their ship mates.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

If panic and confusion had prevailed before, they now reigned supreme. The pirates raced among the town and townsfolk, killing, stealing, and destroying. There was no order, no rhyme or reason- it was like a mob scene, or a gang war. But in this war, only one side was fighting, and only one side was dying.

The pirates were everywhere, and into everything. Jink soon revealed exactly what his little pots could do- after lighting was looked like wicks on the smoldering ends of rope he wore around his neck, he tossed two of them into nearby window shop. Pausing only to note the following explosion with satisfied smirk, he then went chasing after a nearby woman who was fleeing in in a night gown. She screamed as the booms split the air, and ran faster, trying to escape the nightmare.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Duo's prediction was fairly accurate, too. Both Will and Heero had been part of the few who actually kept their heads when the attack had started. During the cannon barrage, they had stayed inside, knowing that being inside their sturdy stone shop was far safer then being out on the streets. But when the pirates had swarmed into the town, neither one was willing or able to sit out the fighting. Heero grabbed a brace of pistols, and two swords, while Will picked up his favorite sword and an ax off the wall.

They left the shop just as Jink went running past after the woman. Will demonstrated that he could throw more then a sword by hurling the ax deep into Jink's back. The smoking little pirate collapsed where he stood, and the two blacksmiths went to find more victims of their own, with Will grabbing the ax from the body as he ran past.

And there was plenty of opportunities for them- everywhere they looked, pirates were stealing, grabbing, assaulting, and terrorizing people. After a quick word, the pair split up, with Heero working his way up to the fort and manors while Will stayed in the town. They also agreed on something else, too- to kill every pirate they could find.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Up at the fort, the army was reacting. Finally. Men rushed down corridors, grabbing guns, and manned the cannons on the upper reach to fire back at the black invader in the middle of the harbor. This effort was impeded, though, because the fort was itself the main target of the shots from the ship. The gallows in the center of the courtyard was blown to bits by one well aimed cannon ball, and fresh holes were made across the curtain wall. Commodore Norington was striding around and giving orders with a competence and form that came from a lifetime career in the military. He might have been a pompous ass, but he was by no means stupid. "Fight the muzzle blasts!" he called. "Ready the full spray, fore and aft!" A figure stumbled into him as he finished bellowing the instructions to the men. "Governor!" Norington cried in surprise. He thought the man would have found some place to hide by now.

Not to sell Governor Swan short; he, though also rather foolish at times, was goodhearted, and brilliant in his own field of work. Sitting out a battle while cannon balls and bodies flew through the air was _not_ his field of work. Both men were very well aware of this, and Commodore Norington took control of the situation before the Governor managed to get hurt. "Barricade yourself in my office," he instructed. The elder man only looked at him, in bewilderment. "That's an _order_!" snapped the military man, putting a steel into his voice. The governor looked at him as if seeing him for the first time- and turned to follow the instruction.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Dorothy, meanwhile, heard the commotion, and rushed to her windows. The perfect panorama view that her father had commented on that morning was more then enough to tell her what she needed to know. She saw the town, burning from both cannon fire and pirate attention. She saw the fort, firing at a ship in the harbor. And she saw the ship- the ship that, 10 years ago, had appeared to her through the mist. Her blood chilled at it. She had thought it might be a specter of some sort, maybe her imagination, but it seemed real enough. It was trading shots with the fort, at least.

A commotion nearer to the manor caught her attention. Looking down, she saw a band of pirates come rushing up from the town and through the gates. The lure of the rich manor house had been far too great a draw to resist.

Leaving the window, Dorothy raced for the stairs. Maybe she could block the door somehow, and delay them...

But she was far too late. Through some sadistic sense of humor, the gang stopped and pounded on the door, as if waiting for permission to enter. One of the footmen, who hadn't looked out the window, hadn't seen the pirates, and didn't know what was going on, walked towards it.

"No!" shouted Dorothy, spotting him. "Don't-!"

Too late.

"Hello, chump!" jeered Manny as the door opened, before lifting his musket and firing. Dorothy let out an involuntary screech as the man fell backward, and the pirates rushed in. As most of them raced into the dining room, looking for spoils, Manny and Wood looked for the source of the sound.

"Up there!" cried Wood, pointing to Dorothy with his torch. She turned and ran for her rooms, hoping to stop them there. The two pirates followed.

Quickly slamming the door and locking it, Dorothy turned and let out another soft screech, at finding she wasn't alone. Relena had apparently taken shelter in her rooms, too.

"Miss Swan," the girl gasped as they both dove to one side of the door. "They've come to kidnap you!" the girl babbled.

"What?!" demanded Dorothy. That made no sense! Why would of thieves want _her_?

As if sensing the question, the girl lowered her voice to a whisper. "_You're_ the governor's _daughter_!" she hissed.

Dorothy paused. That made a horrible amount of sense...

Her thoughts of life as a hostage were cut off by the sudden banging at her door. The pirates had found her. "Relena," she snapped, turning back to the girl. "They haven't seen you. Hide, and at the first chance you get, run to the fort!" Leaving her maid with these orders, Dorothy turned and dashed to her bed chamber. There was something there that she could use for a weapon.

As she dashed past, the pirates managed to break the lock. Manny burst in, and spotted the edge of Dorothy's dressing gown whipping around the corner. Grinning, he ran after it... and ran right into a bed warmer swung at full force. Cross-eyed, he staggered back and fell.

Relena took her opportunity, and dashed for the door. She had had _enough_ of violence! It was all so wasteful and pointless... as she raced for the stairs, she caught a glimpse of Miss Swan taking a swing at the other pirate. And _so_ unladylike.

Dorothy's second swing was unsuccessful- Wood managed to catch the pole. He smirked, and started making faces at her, trying to spook the 'little girl.'

Dorothy glared at him. She was _not_ going to let this filthy, thieving bastard frighten her! Quickly, she angled the pole, and pulled the trigger on the side. The cover slid open, dumping its load of hot coals onto Wood's head and shoulders.

"Guaaah!" the pirate cried, releasing the pole the bat at his shoulders and hair. "Manny! It's hot! It's hot!" While he was thus occupied, Dorothy rushed past him and made for the door.

"Come on!" snarled Manny, staggering up and dragging Wood after her.

In the foyer, pirates were running back and forth with bits of loot in their hands, ignoring the body of the foot man as he lay in the middle of the hall. Dorothy herself noticed him, but was more worried about the pirates chasing her then respect to a dead man. She darted down the stairs as quickly as a bed gown and slippers would allow- which of course wasn't _near_ quick enough. Manny had almost caught her by the time she was near the bottom of the stairs. Then Wood jumped over the railing of the balcony, landing in front of her. She was trapped!

As Dorothy looked around wildly for a way out, another pirate, his hands full of looted gold, burst through one of the doors. Suddenly a whirring noise filled the air. Everyone, pirates included, turned to look for the sound, just as a stray cannonball crashed into the house, through a pillar, and strait into the pirate's gold. He was blown back through the doors he just came through, which were knocked off their hinges by the impact. While Manny and Wood stared after him, Dorothy lunged out from between them, and towards the now empty dining room. Her pursers tried to follow, but were temporarily blocked by the crash landing of the chandelier- it had been knocked loose by the cannon ball crashing through the pillar.

Once in the dinning room, Dorothy jammed an ornate candle holder around the door handles. That would keep them out for a bit, but the piece of crap wouldn't hold out for long; it wasn't Will's work. Looking for a weapon, Dorothy saw the swords that were mounted above the fireplace. With a smirk and a lunge, she had one in her hand- but was jarred out of her hopes by the fact that the blade refused to come free of it's mounting.

"_No_!" she hissed. What kind of _idiot_ would keep swords that were only for decoration?!?

Her father, apparently.

The candle holder was starting to bend. Dorothy looked around wildly, seeking an idea...

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

In the cell, Duo had succumbed to nervous jitters, as there was nothing he hated so much then not being able to do anything. These jitters consisted of throwing his knifes at almost any moving target he could find. Two mice, three rats, five large spiders, nine little ones, eight cockroaches, and one thing that no one really wanted to look too closely at were dispatched as Jack and the other cell mates listened to the boom of cannon fire and rattle of muskets that echoed down to their cells. Jack was keeping his own tension controlled by monitoring the action through the window that was high in his cell.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Heero was carving through the pirates with an efficiency that bordered on the berserk. Any pirate near of him was as good as down, and several further away were dispatched by his pistols. The swords and blades he used to devastating effect, slashing among and through the pirates as if they were merely straw dummies. And, indeed, in comparison to his skill, they bore a striking resemblance to the practice bundles that were set up in the sword yard.

He paused in his movements, however, when he saw the mob scene that was currently the Swan home. Pirates were having what looked to be an orgy of looting, and at least two different fires could be seen. Heero wasn't going to intervene- a rich person could afford to lose a bit. Then he thought of Will's reaction if Dorothy got hurt. With a sigh and a muttered curse at idiocy in general, he started to fight his way towards the house.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

When Manny and Wood finally managed to force their way into the dining room, they found nothing. There was no one in the room, and an open window was prominently displayed on the wall across from them. Instead of immediately racing across to it, however, Manny turned to the room, smirking. "We know you're here, _poppet_!" he jeered. "Come out- and we promise we won't hurt you."

As he spoke, he moved slowly across the room, almost as if following a scent. "You've got sompfin' of ours, an' it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

In the hidden cupboard where the silverware was stored, Dorothy picked up the medallion and stared at it in the small sliver of light that came through the crack of the doors. Suddenly the light was blocked out. Dorothy looked up- right into the eye that Manny was peering through the crack with.

"Hello, poppet," he drawled. Then he threw the cabinet doors open.

"Parley!" Dorothy snapped out, before the pair could do more then aim their weapons.

"What?" demanded Manny. Wood just looked confused (as usual).

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley," Dorothy repeated. Trust _these_ pirates to be so imbecilic as to not recognize one of their own basic laws! "According to the Code of the Brethren set down be pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain." And her father had protested her reading on pirates!

"I know the Code!" Manny growled, in high indignation- or as high an indignation a filthy, illiterate pirate could reach.

Dorothy put no stock whatsoever in his words. "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," she reminded her captors. And luckily enough, she had something that the pirates should be willing to do just about anything for...

"To blazes with the code...!" started Wood, raising his sword- but Manny smacked it back down.

"She wants to be taken to the Capin'!" he reminded Wood in a vicious rumble. He then turned to Dorothy, with what could only be described as a smug grin. "And she'll wifout a fuss. We must _honor_ the Code." Manny ended this little speech with a mocking bow. Dorothy began to have a bad feeling about this... but showing that would leave her in a tactical disadvantage.

Besides, there was no going back now.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Heero- who by this time had made it into the foyer of the house- was nearly bulled over by the exiting Manny and Wood, who were dragging Dorothy after them. What happened next was very fortunate indeed for those two, for if it hadn't, they would surely have been two more in the collection of those who had been hacked down by Heero's blade, and they would never have been able to take Dorothy, thus changing the whole plot of this story.

What happened was this: the pillar from earlier, which had been punched through by the rouge cannon ball, gave into the inevitable (and gravity) and toppled over.

Right onto Heero.

He was close enough to the stump of the pillar that he was pinned- _not_ crushed- but he couldn't get enough leverage to lift the heavy slab of wood off him. To add insult to injury, the angle he was held at made it impossible to get a shot off at their retreating backs.

_They_ hadn't even noticed him- he was just another body in the looting mob. And in the smoke and dust, not even Dorothy had recognized him.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Back in the town, the pirates were still staging a riot. Two of them pitched a barrel through a tavern window; one was setting fire to anything handy; more were making trips to the boats, carrying anything that they deemed valuable- which pretty much was anything shiny that wasn't nailed down. Will was fighting a pirate who was wielding a hook and an ax. Jumping up some steps, the pirate got the hook around Will's neck and held him against the ax blade.

"Say goo'bye!" he leered, and prepared to swing his weapon.

However, another cannon ball came to the rescue.

It slammed into the mooring of the tavern sign that hung above the fighter's heads, causing it to swing down strait at the pair. The pirate spotted it first and froze, distracted from his victim. Will took the moment to duck out of the hook, and out of the sign's path. His foe wasn't that quick. The pirate was rammed through a large picture window by the force of the swing.

"Goodbye!" Will said cordially, before running off to engage another pirate. As he headed into the street, he noticed something that made his blood run cold: Dorothy, being pulled along by two of the despicable crowd that was currently over running Port Royal. "Dorothy!" he gasped, and started to chase after them, intent on causing serious mayhem. He was stopped however, by what was perhaps the last person he expected to see. Jink was standing in front of him, grinning. Will froze, Dorothy momentarily driven from his mind. How the hell...? The gnome of a pirate grinned evilly and waved goodbye- and a split second too late, Will looked down and saw the pot between his legs, with the fuse just reaching the end.

Luck was certainly working overtime for Will today, however. There was no explosion, and now the expressions switched- Jink looked puzzled, while Will grinned and started forward, his original goal of mayhem wrecking back in his mind. Unfortunately for Will, Luck being as fickle as she invariably is, the loot burdened pirates coming up behind him cold-cocked him with a vase as they passed, leaving him lying on the street. People, pirates and townsfolk alike, ran over and around, leaving him as one more casualty of that hellish night.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Meanwhile, back in the cells of the fort, Duo had demolished another 3 large spiders, 5 small ones, 4 mice, and one more rat. Jack was still ignoring him, still staring out the small grilled window.

Suddenly, he dove off his ledge, tackling Duo to the floor as an exploding cannonball blew a gaping hole in the stone wall off the dungeons. This was the purpose of having the cells against the outer walls; if anyone was going to be hurt or killed, they would be criminals, anyway. But if no one was hurt, the blows provided a fantastic opportunity: escape. For the four pirates that had been trying to catch the dog, it was a gift from heaven- for the other two, it was a mocking salute from hell. The hole was didn't reach far enough into their cell to be of any use. All they could do was watch the others escape. "My sympathies, friend," one of them said on the way out. "You've no manner of luck at all." Then he was gone, out the hole and down the rocks, beneath the cannon fire from the fort walls.

Jack glared, then stood and took a closer look at the hole- or, to be more accurate, at the small piece of it that protruded into their cell. "Hey, mate!" he called to Duo. "_I_ bet all the beers I owe _you_ that you can fit through this and bring back somethin' good to know."

Duo eyed the small opening with apprehension. "Maybe I could, but would I _want_ too?!"

"Of course- you can check to see what the thieves are looking for, help yourself to a bit of what _they've_ taken, and reassure your confidence that the smith shop boys haven't gotten themselves killed."

It would be hard to say just which of these opportunities appealed to Duo more (certainly it was one of the second two), but in the end, he went. He was able to dislodge more stones from the hole, and make it larger, but a number of pockets were ripped out before Duo stood outside the walls and ran off to the town.

Jack looked longingly after him, caught between annoyance that he couldn't go and delight that the Pearl was so close again.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Overhead, the moon finally came out from behind the clouds that had covered her for half the night.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well? How'd you like what I did with it? (and what I did with Relena- I had so much fun writing that- and like I said, blame Catslaugh.) You know, of all the characters, I'm finding Will the hardest to write. I know his attitudes and everything, but it's harder to write an idealist, naive adverturer then I thought it would be. What do you think of him so far?  
  
I now have three fics up- Yay! And it's very intresting to try and keep to a deadline in my house. You see, fics are considered recreation, not work, so I tend to get kicked of the computer while working on them... but it's fun to try and get around parental rules (if they're not here, they can't enfore them, hey?) so I manage. Thanks to reviews of chapter 4:  
  
Shaeric Draconis:  
Thank you! I was kinda worried about their meeting... did you like what I did with them in this chapter? Catspurr had a very fun time. They are soooo cute together- and they can be so clueless! I hope you liked it!  
  
The Elven Archer Of Rivendell:  
Many thanks for pointing that out! If I can find a spare millisecond or so (and that's harder then in sounds, believe me!) I'll fix it. See ya game day (ya know what I'm talking about)!  
  
Shayde-chan:  
::glom:: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I feel very flatterd. And I do agree, the most often fusion you see is replaced characters- second most often is long lost relatives. They can be good, but they do get old after a while... oh, and I agree with you about Elizabeth- there were so many times when she showed some spirit, but she never followed through on it! Dorothy on the other hand... (and I LOVE your description of her!) Glad to have amused you!  
  
M-python-girl:  
Drat. How much paper work did those darn knights have to go through to do that? I'll just have to find the new one. And if the holy grenade doesn't work, the not-so-holy bazooka will do just as well ::wink::. Both I and Catspurr thank you for the chocolate- it was very appreceated! I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
See ya all next time- chapter 6 is a totally original scene by me- and it's the second meeting of Duo and Heero! Don't miss it!  



	6. Meetings and Revelations

Well, well, sweeties, it's chapter 6! Please ignore my syntax, darlings, I've been reading too much and a certain character's attitude has infected me. This happans often- but don't worry dears, it goes away- usually... Anyway, this chapter is the second meeting of Duo and Heero, and is 95 percent original from me, myself, and moi! And all my insane muses, of course. Enjoy, sweethearts!_**  
**_

_**  
Last Chapter:**_

Jack glared, then stood and took a closer look at the hole- or, to be more accurate, at the small piece of it that protruded into their cell. "Hey, mate!" he called to Duo. "_I_ bet all the beers I owe _you_ that you can fit through this and bring back somethin' good to know."

Duo eyed the small opening with apprehension. "Maybe I could, but would I _want_ too?!"

"Of course- you can check to see what the thieves are looking for, help yourself to a bit of what _they've_ taken, and reassure your confidence that the smith shop boys haven't gotten themselves killed."

It would be hard to say just which of these opportunities appealed to Duo more (certainly it was one of the second two), but in the end, he went. He was able to dislodge more stones from the hole, and make it larger, but a number of pockets were ripped out before Duo stood outside the walls and ran off to the town.

Jack looked after him, caught between annoyance that he couldn't go and delight that the Pearl was so close again.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Overhead, the moon finally came out from behind the clouds that had covered her for half the night.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Duo darted over the rocks that were brightly illuminated by the emerging moon. What, exactly, was he supposed to find out? And how was he supposed to get the information? Stop a pirate and ask him nicely?

As he mused to himself, the young pirate moved to the road and headed down it, in and out of the moonlight that was scattered across the way. Anyone looking where he happened to be would see only moonshine and shadow. No one could match Shinigami when it came to moving undetected, though many had tried.

Stealthily, Duo worked his way toward the nearest major source of light. When he reached it, he found it to be a large manor house. The place looked pretty thoroughly ransacked. Its doors were thrown open, several of the windows were broken, and there looked to be a fire burning somewhere on the other side of the building. Cautiously, in case any of the Pearl's crew had remained to look for further loot, Duo crept through the door and looked around. Lots of dust in the air, cabinets broken open, pillar knocked down... wait a minute. Someone was trapped under that pillar. Someone that Duo recognized.

Quickly moving over to the other boy, Duo checked for a pulse in his neck. It beat strong. In fact, it didn't look like he was injured at all. As Duo looked down at the pinned smith, cobalt eyes snapped open and speared up at him. Duo grinned and twiddled his fingers at the inadvertent captive.

"Hi!" he chirped. "How did this happen?" Might as well knock off two birds with one stone: ogle and get information in one blow!

Heero had been faking unconsciousness, hoping that any remaining pirates would ignore his body in the looting spree. It had worked very well, up until he felt fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. Figuring that he should give up the ruse, he had looked up, fully expecting them to see a blade descending on him- but instead, he had looked strait into the violet eyes of one of the last person he had thought he might see. Maxwell was standing above him, grinning down at him. "Hi," the pirate said. "How did this happen?" Heero studied him for a moment, trying to decide what to say. He settled on something simple.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first. And while we're asking questions, what's your name?" Duo glanced around, looking for something that he could use to lever the beam off.

Heero paused for another long moment as he thought about what he should or shouldn't tell to the other. "Heero Yuy," he said at last.

"Duo Maxwell, or Shinigami. I run, I hide, but I never lie. Nice to meetcha when there aren't nasty sharp things swinging around." Success! A curtain rod had been yanked free of its moorings. That would do quite nicely for a lever to get the pillar up. "What happened?"

Heero watched as Maxwell- what the hell did 'Shinigami' mean?- walked out of his line of sight. What was he doing? He really didn't see any need to answer the question about what had happened- it was obvious that the pillar had fallen on him, after all. And there was no point in answering, because the pirate was probably just going to leave.

Duo grabbed the pole, unfazed by Heero's lack of response- he just chattered on.

"I remember this one time in the Gulf of Mexico- we were havin' this huge cannon fight with a merchant ship.

"Huh. 'Merchant,' my ass. They were as much pirates as we were- they just stole and killed on land rather then on water. You should've seen everything that lot of bastards had in their hold. Not stuff you could get in most of the markets, let me tell you.

"But in the fight, one of their cannon shots hit our mast- knocked it right over. Pinned 'bout half the crew to the deck on its way down, and left us awfully short handed when we started the hand to hand fight!"

As he went on talking, Duo dragged the curtain rod over and wedged it under the lowest end of the fallen beam. A near by chair served as a brace. Now to get that pillar up...

Heero listened to Maxwell's blathering. Why hadn't he left? Heero didn't look to closely at this question- it opened too many lines of speculation. Enough that the pirate wasn't leaving- and besides, he was interested in spite of himself.

"Acourse, Jack had already figured out that the captain on the ship was afraid of heights. The idiot couldn't climb a flight of stairs without breaking into a sweat! How he survived being a sailor on the mast... anyway, Jack gets over to him, and threatens to pitch him over the side- and this ship is _huge_, mind- and the moron starts blubbering! He ordered his entire crew to stand down, and we took the whole ship."

"What was in the holds?"

Heero cursed his absent self-control. He hadn't meant to say anything, much less _encourage_ the longhaired idiot! He cursed himself further as the sounds of movement around him stopped.

Maxwell would probably leave now. He'd already stayed longer then Heero had expected. But after a moment, the question was answered. The answer wasn't anything like what he had been expecting- something like jewels, or rugs, or smuggled gold, maybe.

"Opium. And other assorted drugs, hallucegens, and poisons." The change in the voice that Heero was using to locate Duo with was so profound he nearly didn't recognize it. Every time before now, when Heero had heard the braided pirate speak, he had been cheerful, mocking, or laughing. Now he sounded nearly dead. "The ship was part of a cover for an extensive drug running business.

"But it wasn't a total loss- they also had all of their profits from the last sell with them, and it came out to a tidy sum. And the looks on their faces when we dropped their entire cargo over board were some of the funniest things I've ever seen." During the last sentence, the voice gained more vigor, and got back some of the lightness that it had lost in the beginning of the answer.

Heero did more silent cursing- listening to voice modulations told him nearly nothing. If he could only _look_ at who he was talking to!...

As if a deity had heard his wish and decided to take pity on him, the pressure of the fallen beam suddenly lessened. Taking instant advantage of this, Heero added his own strength to the force lifting the heavy slab of wood. As soon as it was raised up far enough, he slid out from under it and leapt to his feet. A quick look around gave another shock to his sense of _what should be_.

Once again, someone who should be his enemy was _helping_ him! This fit in not at all with what Heero knew of the world. Enemies didn't help each other. Period. They robbed from each other, stole from each other, lied to each other, and _never_ trusted each other. But this person, this _pirate_- and pirates by all accounts moved to save no one but themselves- was trusting him a very great deal. While he pushed on the makeshift lever that he had used to lift the beam, he was completely vulnerable. He was either completely insane...

...Or he wasn't an enemy.

Heero shoved this dilemma aside. Why did he care what one baka of a pirate did?

Before either of them could do or say anything more, be it a word of thanks or an attack, a sudden sound caught both their attentions. It was the thudding tromp of boots, out on the main drive. Voices came with them.

"Looks pretty done in, Racky."

"Yeah, but they might of missed somethin'. Doesn't hurt to check, and we might find a piece none o' the others got."

"Silver's probably still in the kitchen. C'mon, tha's 'round back." The boots of the would-be looters started to crunch past the windows in front of the house, the accompanying voices following them.

"Hurry, we don't got long afore they call us back to th' ship." The sounds continued to move past. One single slip from either of them would alert the pirates to the fact that they weren't alone. Heero turned to look at his rescuer, fully expecting his mouth to be open, about to call out. Pirates were each others allies-

But Duo was following the voices with as much caution in his face as Heero was feeling. The beam that had fallen on Heero was still in the air, when all Duo would have to do to attract two potential allies outside was let go of the lever. Instead, it was lowering slowly to the floor, settling softly without a sound.

Heero was grudgingly impressed with the muscle control this expressed. He already knew the braided baka was far stronger then he looked, having fought with him, but this sort of controlled release spoke of habitual use of that strength. He didn't dare move to help the pirate- any unexpected movement could startle him into completely dropping the beam the rest of the way.

There was nothing he could do but sit and watch. Dammit!

Duo focused on lowering the beam. The last thing he wanted was to alert anyone from The Pearl that Shinigami and Sparrow were around- they all thought that they were dead. There was a very large advantage in that kind of belief.

As the heavy section settled soundlessly onto the floor, he breathed an equally silent sigh of relief. He wouldn't have been able to hold it up for much longer- and having it crash down would have been the worst thing that could happen. Now to get out of here.

Taking great care not to upset or step on anything as he crossed the torn-up, looted room, Duo slid closer to Heero. When he reached him, Duo motioned for the two of them to _get out now_. Heero nodded cautions agreement, and both of them started picking their way carefully across the foyer to the door. If they were lucky, the pirates would stay busy looking for some already stolen silver and not come back to the front of the house.

They weren't lucky.

As the pair reached the door, the crunch of footsteps started to come back around the house, signaling the pirates return. The two trying to sneak off were presented with an urgent dilemma: Where to hide? They were in an open door way, with almost no options open to them. And they had to choose a direction within the next two seconds, or be spotted for sure.

As the footsteps drew nearer, Heero solved the problem for both of them. He grabbed Duo's arm and threw them both under one of the decorative bushes that the Swans had cultivated over their lawn. Once undercover, they froze, watching the shadowed side of the house and listening to the sounds coming from it. Judging from the crashing, the pirates were moving up the house and breaking the windows as they went. They hadn't found anything worth taking, then. As the two got closer, their voices came into ear-range.

"Damnit! How the hell did they carry off _all_ o' it?"

"Dunno, Ter. Mebbe they came back with th' carry boards and got th' rest o' it."

"There wasn't enough cursed time! Argh! I haven't seen a place so cleaned out since Shinigami worked over that high-blood's rack in Seana."

"Yeah. Good thing we fixed him up, ey?"

"Him and Sparrow..."

The voices trailed off into chuckles that were probably meant to sound sinister, but in truth fell closer to stupid. Heero had stopped listening at the mention of the name 'Shinigami.' Maxwell had _known_ this crew? Had sailed with them? So why hadn't he called out to them? Why had he treated them as an enemy to be avoided? As these questions ran through his mind, Heero turned his head to look at the pirate crouched next to him.

Duo was too focused on the approaching pirates to notice that Heero was studying him- not he two they were hiding from- intensely. He recognized, peripherally, that Heero now had to know that he and the pirates by the house were acquainted (or had been at one point) but he wasn't really thinking about the implications. He was too focused on the watching the pair as they came around the house.

As the two pirates reached the broad line of moonlight that separated the house's shadow from the shadows of the trees, Heero turned his eyes back to them. His experiences and instincts told him to concentrate on the known enemy and leave the unknown until information could be gotten on it- and to focus on the enemy, you need to have them in your sights.

So he didn't miss anything of what happened next.

As the pirates stepped through the line of pale light from the moon, they _changed_. Tattered cloths that had been draped across flesh hung on bare skeletons. Grubby skin vanished. Sea-strong muscles became nonexistent. In that single strip of white light, what had been pirates became undead creatures from the ghost stories that haunted every port.

And then, they were through the light, and simple pirates once more, as if the glimpse had never happened. Certainly the pirates themselves acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. The only thing that kept Heero from completely dismissing what he'd seen was the shock-rigid set of Maxwell's muscles. If he hadn't been pressed against his side under the bush, Heero would never have guessed just how tense his unexpected cohort was. And if they hadn't been in the enclosed space under the bush, he'd never have been heard the soft hiss from the other person occupying that space.

"There _is_ a curse..."

Heero decided to question Maxwell very thoroughly about this pirate crew at the first opportunity. But before he could say anything at that instant, the braided pirate had grabbed his arm and rolled out from under the bush, pulling Heero with him.

"C'mon, we can get out of here while the idiots are looking for loot," Duo murmured, heading off down the road. He was _not_ going to mention the skeleton effect- with any luck, Heero Yuy had dismissed it as a figment of his imagination and wouldn't ask.

"What do you know about what happens to them in moonlight?"

Damn.

It wasn't a question, it was too insistent for that, but it wasn't a statement, either. And no matter what it was, Duo had no intentions of answering it and telling the whole story to someone who he'd probably never see again in his life. But he didn't lie- so, running was his best, not to mention _only_, option.

"Quite a bit- but I'm not going to be telling it to you." And with that, Duo leaped away into the shadows, knowing his tattered black clothing would break up his outline and further confuse searching eyes. That was one of the reasons he wore it.

Heero let out a quickly stifled curse at Maxwell's sudden disappearance (and the disappearance of a very promising information source), and started scanning the area to try and find him. But it was like trying to track smoke- the braided pirate had simply vanished.

Grudging admiration warred with very deep annoyance for a moment, but the internal battle was interrupted by a loud thud from the manor, reminding Heero that he was still far from safe. Shoving his rebellious emotions back down, he started back to the town.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Bored with staring out of the hole the cannon had blasted, Jack let his gaze wander around the cells. Something sitting in the beam of moonlight from his window caught his attention. It was the bone that the others had been using to try and attract the dog- who had been holding the keys. Jack looked at it, trying to decide if he was up to swallowing the

last of his dignity.

What the hell. There wasn't anyone else in here now, anyway.

Quickly grabbing the bone, he began to whistle softly and talk in the soothing, soft voice that everyone who works with animals learns. Jack had learned it while trying to convince a pair of viscous crocodiles, pets of a rather vindictive lord he'd tried to rob while in the Egypt, that he really _wasn't_ worth eating. He put it to another use now, trying to convince the mutt to come closer.

"Come on, doggy," he called. The dog looked up from where it had hidden under a bench. "It's just you and me now. It's just you an' ol' Jack." As he spoke, the dog crawled a little closer. Whether it was the voice, the bone, the fact that Jack was only _one_ versus the four who were calling it earlier, or some combination of these factors was a moot point- the dog was responding.

Jack kept up the soothing flow, murmuring 'come on, a bit closer, come on, that's it, come on, come on,' over and over. And bit-by-bit, the dog crept closer, and closer- until it was a bare foot away from where Jack was holding out the bone. Not changing the tone of his voice in the slightest, Jack started to vent some of his frustration at being brought so low. "Come on, you filthy slimy mangy cur-" Suddenly, yells and thuds echoed down the stairs leading to the prison cells. Apparently some pirates had run into a pair of guards. The dog, spooked by the noise, left Jack and trotted away. "No no no!" Jack yelped, seeing his escape escaping, "I didn't mean it! I didn't-"

Further thuds resounded, and a pair of pirates burst into the cell room. Recognizing them instantly, Jack stood up. He wasn't going to be caught on his knees by anyone, and certainly not by these pieces of filth.

The pirates didn't see him at first. "This ain't the armory," one of them announced after a quick look around.

But the other had noticed the cell's occupant. "Well, well, well," he drawled, drawing closer. "Look what he have here, Tweak. Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished this little speech by spitting at Jack's feet. Jack prudently moved one of his boots out of the path of the gob.

"Last time I saw you," Tweak jeered, "you were with Shinigami on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into th' distance." The sneering pirate turned to his compatriot. "His fortunes are about the same... off the island, but abandoned by his faithful follower..."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack responded fearlessly. It was a sad pirate who didn't know how to bluff. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers."

This struck a nerve with the second pirate- he drove his hand through the cell bars and grabbed Jack by the throat. This put his arm directly into the beam of moonlight that Jack had been standing in, and just like the pirates by the manor, it had an all together miraculous effect. It was not warm flesh that closed on Jack's neck, but a skeletal vise.

Jack seemed completely unaffected.

"So there is a curse..." he commented, studying the bones of the arm that held him. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," growled the pirate holding him, while Tweak looked on. With that, both of them turned and left the prisons, leaving Jack behind. Jack ignored their exit, studying instead both his hand in the moonlight, and the dog bone he still held.

"That's veeery interesting," he repeated.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

As if she had only deigned to come out to offer those few people those glimpses, the moon slid back behind the thick clouds.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well? How'd ya like it, sweets? Next chapter, Dorothy confronts pirates, Duo gets back to Jack, and Will goes into full out hothead mode! Review please, darlings- I really AM nice to all my reviewers...

The Elven Archer of Rivendell:  
Cool. Thanks for catching my dialoge errors- It's so hard when you're working off the DVD- it's all phonetics, and they get screwed up so easily... If I can't get the exact, I just try to get the gist. See ya later!

Kimapatsu no Hoseki:  
Thank you! Always nice for the ego, a kind review... ::looks wise::... Anyway, I try to update this every Thursday. Hope you liked it!

M-python-girl:  
Bring on the rust! Muahahaha! And... lessee... is the knight's new word 'antidisestablishentarienism'? And as for the story... um... it'll finish... at some point. I'm REALLY bad with time...

Shaeric Draconis:  
::bows in honor of a lovely reviewer:: Many, many thanks! Yeah, Duo and Hee-chan make me laugh... people's reactions when they get together are always either "FINALLY!" or "WHAT?!?" no matter what you're reading. Cracks me up. Thank you for your complement of my timing of the scenes. And I'm glad you liked Relena. Bwahaha! Oh, and as long as you're gonna be stuck at the computer by my story, work on your fic, The Unwanted (LOVELY thrid chapter, by the way). I'm hooked on it. If I gotta update, YOU gotta update!

Shayde-chan:  
Glad to amuse! ::wink:: Yeah, pest extermination seems to suit Duo. Can't you hear him? "Die, you evil little bastards, DIE!" Muahaha! ... I think I got too much sugar again... Anyway, all of us thank you for our plushies! Catspurr hasn't stopped cuddling hers yet, Catslaugh hasn't let hers out of her sight, and Catclaws... er... actually, all I know about HER is that I saw a plushie hand in the hall. But that usually means she likes it, don't worry! I put mine in a place of honor on my desk.

Well, ya'll- I'll see ya next chapter. Wanna be sweeties and read my other fics? One of them's on it's third chapter, but only has one review... I'm sad...


	7. Leaving, and the Morning After

Well, welcome back, WELcome back! I seem to be in yet another strange mood swing, so I'll let you chaps get on with the reading. I DO hope you like it. Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry for the errors in the last chapter- I'm going to fix them right after uploading this chapter!_**  
**_

_**  
Last Chapter:**_

As if she had only deigned to come out to offer those few people those glimpses, the moon slid back behind the thick clouds.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Manny and Wood definitely had been very lucky- not only had Heero been unable to stop them, but the short time the moon was out was the time they had been pulling Dorothy through the streets of the town. The revealing white light had been kept from them by the tall buildings, so their 'guest' was still none-the-wiser about what her 'hosts' might be.

Dorothy was currently sitting in a long boat, being rowed to the hulking black ship that had invaded the harbor. If her captors had expected her to be nervous or scared, they were disappointed. Her face was a smooth and serene as the boat glided beneath the figure head of the feared ship.

Incongruently, the carved figure was that of a maiden, releasing a dove from her out stretched hand. Bits of gold paint were visible on her hair, and the wave tracks on her face gave the haunting illusion of tears- as if the maiden was weeping from sorrow over who sailed her ship.

Dorothy didn't let the shiver she felt at this thought show. What was the matter with her? She'd never been this fanciful before. These were merely pirates, nothing more- there was no need to invent ghosts.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

On deck, a swarm of pirates manned the cannons to trade shots with the fort. Their activity was watched by a figure standing on the upper decks.

He was clad in tattered finery that seemed at once distantly formal and vaguely menacing. A small monkey swung onto his shoulder and began to chatter restlessly, playing with his long hair and beard. As he reached up to stoke it, an abnormal movement from the deck caught his eye. Some of the lower members of the crew seemed to be hauling a young woman aboard. This was new- and against his orders. He had specifically said only loot was to be brought from the shore. Removing his hand from the monkey's back, he strode down to investigate.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

As Dorothy was pulled over the railing by her two escorts, a large black man, with peculiar scars and tattoos all over his body, strode up to them. His name was Anacod, and he was the enforcer of the Captain's rules among the crew. He was strong, stern, and completely unbending to anyone save the Captain himself.

"I dinna know we was takin' on captives," he spoke, glaring at the offending pair.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Capin' Barbossa!" Manny yelped, not wanting Anacod's displeasure to fall on him. Dorothy took this as a cue, and recognizing a figure of authority when she saw one, she stepped forward.

"I'm here to negot-" she began, but was interrupted by a vicious backhand slap from the man in front of her.

"Ye'll speak when spoken to!" he snarled while Dorothy clutched her cheek in shock. No one, _no one_ had ever struck her before in her life.

Before either of them could do or say anything else, either to continue to enforce authority or to speak out in outrage, a hand came down and grabbed Anacod's still raised wrist.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Barbossa drawled with an almost friendly air. But everyone listened.

"Aye, sir," Anacod growled, with a last glare at Dorothy before he stepped back into the growing crowd that was surrounding this spectacle.

"Apologies, miss," Barbossa said, turning to Dorothy and running his eyes over her.

Dorothy took a deep breath to regain her composure, then raised one of her eyebrows at the new comer, who was obviously the Captain. She addressed him with the natural assurance- bordering on arrogance- that she always used when she was involved in a debate or contest. "Captain Barbossa," she acknowledged. "I am here to negotiate cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

The pirate captain merely raised his eyebrows, widened his eyes in a parody of innocence. "There's alot of long words in there, miss, we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

Dorothy felt her own eyes narrow. This talking vermin wanted a translation? Very well. "I want you to leave and never come back." The venom in that single sentence could have killed three cobras in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, it had no effect on Barbossa.

"I'm disinclined to aquiest to your request," he replied. "Means 'no,'" he added. There were sneering chuckles from the watching pirates. Dorothy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Bloody bastard... But she wasn't going to be beaten that easy.

"Very well," she said calmly. In one smooth motion, she yanked the twine from around her neck and strode to the side. Manny made a little movement as if to stop her, but didn't quite dare.

Dorothy thrust her arm over the edge of the boat, letting everyone get a good look at what she was holding over the water: a small, gold medallion. "I'll drop it," she threatened coldly. There was a ripple of movement among the pirates, but not the reaction she needed. She didn't drop her poker face, though- there were still cards left to play.

The person who had showed the least reaction was Barbossa himself. Now wasn't that telling... After a moment, he turned to look at his crew. "Behold the mysterious matters that have nothing to do with us." With a sharp turn, he looked back at Dorothy. "Why?"

Barbossa was a good player. But Dorothy was a better actress- and the double standard was in her favor. Letting her eyes widen helplessly, she started to stammer. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England."

"Didja now?" asked Barbossa. His tone was strange... a bit of wonder, a bit of discovery, a bit of greed... but Dorothy could read no meaning in it. The crew, however, stirred ever so slightly.

Inside, Dorothy smirked. Time to call their bluff. "Fine," she sighed. "Well, I suppose if really _is_ worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." She let the twine slip through her fingers.

But only for a few inches.

It was enough. As one, the pirates on the deck, even Barbossa, started to lunge forward in a futile attempt to catch the bit of gold.

Dorothy smiled sweetly and arranged her features into a look of pleased discovery. Words were unnecessary in a victory like this one.

After a moment of silence, Barbossa chuckled and stepped forward, acknowledging defeat. "You have a name, missy?" he drawled.

"Dorothy... Turner," she said quickly. Relena's words about kidnapping were still ringing in her ears, and the first person she thought of was Will. "I'm a maid in the Governor's house hold," she added as a reason for being there.

Had Dorothy been looking at Barbossa's face when she said this, Dorothy might have seen a quick flash of triumph before it disappeared behind an unreadable expression. As it was, she was looking at the medallion in her hands, trying to give a little credence to her act as a maid.

"Miss _Turner_," Barbossa said, turning to his crew. It was almost like he was confirming it with the crew... and their chuckling reaction when he did...

She distinctly heard Manny mutter "Bootstrap!" to one of the pirates next to him. Damn, what had set them off!?

Barbossa turned back to her, a smirk on his face, and Dorothy refocused on him.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that, family heirloom, perhaps?"

Dorothy could see no point to his questioning. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," she hissed.

This seemed to satisfy him. "Very well, ya hand it over, and we'll to put your town to our rudder- and _ne'r_ return."

A long moment passed before Dorothy dropped the bit of gold, worth so much, into his outstretched hand. With an odd smile, Barbossa handed it to the small monkey that still sat on his shoulder. The little beast immediately jumped up into the rigging and scampered away.

Dorothy watched this little show before turning back to the captain. "Our bargain?" she snapped.

Barbossa turned to the crew, and gave a quick nod to Anacod before striding away.

His first mate instantly began to bellow the orders. "Still the guns an' sto' em'. Mid-ship men, set the-" Dorothy ignored him after this, and went after Barbossa.

"Wait!" she snarled. "You have to take me to shore! According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"Firstly,-" Barbossa interrupted her, "your return to shore was not part of out negotiation or agreement, so I _must_ do nothin'. And secondly, you have to be a pirate to the pirate's code to apply, and your _not_, and _thirdly_-" here he smirked with an odd, smug look, "- The Code is more what you'd call _guidelines_ then actual _rules_. Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Miss _Turner_!"

As Barbossa turned away again, Dorothy started for the nearest railing.

When she had first come to this island, she had recognized the foolishness of living surrounded by water but not being able to swim. Against her father's orders, she had snuck down to the beach everyday to teach herself. Now, unhampered by a corset or heavy dress, she was a top rate swimmer. She had _no_ intentions of staying on this ship!

Her plans were thwarted, however, as two sets of hands grabbed her arms. Manny and Wood leered at her from either side.

"Capin's got a nice place fo' _you_!" Manny chortled as they hauled her away.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

It had taken Duo a miserably long time to get back to the fort. Between the herds of people racing every which way, and the debris from the cannon battle, it was quite an obstacle course. And the fact the he kept being distracted by the memory of a pair of cobalt blue eyes didn't help.

He reached the hole in the wall just as the Pearl had started to sail away. Declining to gain any more bruises from the tight fit back into Jack's cell, he simply hopped into the other one.

"The story?" Jack questioned as Duo went to work on the lock with his picks.

"It _looks _like they were goin' after the last medallion," Duo said as he worked on the lock. He'd been able to eavesdrop on a few pirate groups on the way back and get a better picture. "And they wouldn'ta left without it. By the way, the curse is _not_ bullshit."

"I did notice that, yes. All they would need now is Turner's.. blood..." Jack trailed off as the memory of Will in the smith shop came back to him. "...and we now have ample reason to be after them. So: how to be about it, then?"

Neither pirate was stupid enough to suggest that they sneak out _now_- everyone was still on edge from the attack. Their adrenalin was rushing, and they were hyper-alert. Trying to get out now would be next to impossible. In the morning, when everyone would be tired and sluggish from a long night awake, would be the time to move.

And besides, they still needed a ship, and needed to get it provisioned. Easiest way to do that? Let someone else do it for them.

Duo continued to work on his lock as he and Jack discussed ideas and plans. By the time they had everything all worked out, Duo was hidden away in another corner of the jail, to wait for morning.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Heero's night had been little better the Duo's. By the time he'd gotten back to town, he'd seen no less then five pirates he _distinctly_ remembered giving 'fatal' wounds to. The incident with the moonlight had left him disturbed enough that he hadn't challenged them to fights- what good would it have done, anyways?- but hid and snuck by them. It grated badly on his instincts, though, so that by the time he found Will comatose in the street, he was in a roaring bad mood. Heero spent a good 15 minutes debating what to do with him, before stomping back to the smithy and collapsing. If Will was still out in the morning, he'd wake him up then.

The fact the one Duo Maxwell was nowhere to be seen throughout the trek certainly didn't help matters, either.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Will woke up to Heero shaking him. The first thing he noticed was his splitting headache. The second was the morning light, which was making the headache worse. The third was the realization of what 'morning light' meant.

Forgetting all about his head, Will lunged to his feet and stared out at the bay. The black ship was gone- all that could be seen now was repair crews working on various damaged places. Ignoring everything else, Will turned and ran for the fort. Sighing to himself, Heero followed. He really should have left him on the ground...

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The fort was a hive of activity. Soliders were running everywhere. Some were carrying message tubes, some were carrying bodies, and some had no discernable purpose. Heero noted, however, that none of the bodies were pirates. No one else seemed to have made this observation.

The one calm spot in the madhouse was the planning table, where Commodore Norington was bent over charts while Governor Swan paced in the background. Several soldiers were at attention around them, two of them being Murray and Jacob. Will headed strait for this spot, Heero trailing along behind.

Upon reaching his destination, Will blurted out the thing that had so galvanized him. "They've taken her! They've taken Dorothy!"

They Commodore's reaction was, to say the least, less then satisfying to the young blacksmith. "Mister Murtog, remove this man." He didn't even look up from his charts as he ordered Jacob to play bouncer.

Will jerked his arm out of Jacob's reach and continued. "We have to hunt them down, we must save her!"

It was the Governor who stepped in to try and reintroduce Will to reality. "And where do you propose we start?" he demanded in a voice that just missed desperate. "If you have _any_ information concerning my daughter, please, share it!"

When Will remained silent, the distraught father went back to his pacing.

It was an unexpected voice that piped up. "That- Jack Sparrow, and Maxwell," Jacob offered. "They talked about The Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more like," Murray corrected him.

Will turned back to the Commodore with a fresh fire in his eyes. "Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!" Heero was startled- it was a measure of just how much Will wanted to save Dorothy that he was even willing to talk to that pirate again.

Norington was less then moved. "No," he stated in a monotone. "Though Maxwell escaped, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are _not_ his allies." He turned away from Will and began to talk to the older man behind him. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course and-"

Will had had enough. With a sharp swing, he brought the axe down on the map in front of the Commodore. "That's not good enough!" he snarled.

"Mister Turner," Norington sighed, turning and pulling the axe from the table. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You're a _blacksmith_." He grabbed Will's arm and marched him off to the side, Heero following yet again. "This is _not_ the moment for rash actions." As they left the earshot of the other men, the Commodore lowered his voice to add a further sentence. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Dorothy." Will gave no indication that he had heard Norington, but the older man turned back to his charts without waiting for recognition.

Seething, Will turned away, fully prepared to go after Dorothy himself. As they left the main court, Heero grabbed his arm and hauled the older smith down another corridor.

"What-"

"Prisons are this way." Heero had known that the nobles wouldn't help- and he'd known exactly what Will would do from the moment he heard Jacob say that Sparrow and Maxwell knew about the Pearl. Heero already knew this- he'd been making plans to get information from the pirates since last night. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to go with them- it was just that Will was going to go, anyway, and Heero might as well be there to guard his back. Will didn't know the truth about those pirates, anyways. It had nothing to do with the fact that he might see one Duo Maxwell again. Nope. Not at all.

Will wasn't aware of Heero's thoughts, and was too caught up with the ideal of saving Dorothy to notice anything odd about his foster brother. He just knew that Heero was right. With a grin, he started to follow Heero down the side corridor, and quickly took the lead.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well? Howzabout some reivews? If you feel like it, I'd really appreciate some opinions of Will- He's the one I'm having the most trouble with. It is SO hard to write his idealistic naieve hotheadedness without turning him into either a complete idiot or a bigoted jackass. Who'dathunkit? I thought when I started this that JACK would be the toughest- but he's actually fairly easy.

Oh- and coming up soon (in one, two, or MAYBE three chapters), the girls will show up. You know, Scarlet, Gizel, and Anna-Mariea, who give Jack slaps he may or may not have deserved. I want to replace them with different G-girls, but I can't decide who. The candidates for the three girls are Noin, Sally, Une, Cathy, and Hilde. Cast your vote for who you want each of them to be by reviewing and telling me who, AND WHY. It's the 'why' part I'm going to be most intrested in; I always like good reasons for cameos!

NEway, thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 6:

The Elven Archer of Rivendell:  
Thanks for saying so, but there really WERE some mistakes in that last chapter... I'll fix it soonest, and I'll try to get a look at that fic! See ya later!

Shaeric Draconis:  
Thank you! Don't worry, Heero's gonna save Duo later. Hehehe... I'm going to have fun writing that! I'm glad you liked the moonlight parts. I had to keep looking in the theasaurus (I will bet I just misspelled that) for different discribing (I KNOW I misspelled that) words. Jack- he most definitly is a great character... I love him too, if just for his flair at turning a phrase. And you never figure out just which side he's on... I hope your beta is a fast worker! See ya in whatever chapter comes out next.

Sweet Sere:  
I'm glad you do! I update this fic on Thursdays, so you should have it by Friday, at least. Enjoy!

M-python-girl:  
O.O I got it right? I mean, of course I did! I AM psycic, after all... ::looks snobish:: And don't sic the fanatics, please- I'm still hiding from them for Kitsune Twins!


	8. The Best Pirate

Welcome to chapter 8! It's a little shorter then the others, but fun all the same... Jack's about to get broken out of jail. More notes at the bottom, but I'll let you read now.  
  
#(#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#)#  
  
Duo had barely begun to pick the lock on Jack's cell when he heard running footsteps headed their way. He jerked his picks out of the lock and lunged for the shadows as Jack threw himself back onto the floor.

When Will barreled into the holding area, followed closely by Heero, the only thing they saw was Jack apparently comatose on the floor. Will didn't care where the other one was; he assumed Maxwell had escaped and left Jack behind. According to the navy, pirates didn't have personal loyalties, after all

Heero felt a sharp stab of disappointment, and tried to tell himself that it _wasn't_ because Maxwell looked to be gone. When that failed, he told himself that he was only disappointed at loosing a potential information source.

That worked slightly better.

Will, who was so deeply entrenched in his worry for Dorothy that he was ignoring everything not immediately pertaining to her rescue, raced over to Jack's cell. "You, Sparrow!"

"Ay?" mumbled Jack from his prone position. No need to reveal that he was fully awake and aware.

"You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?" Will demanded.

"I've heard of it," Jack conceded with a smirk. Heero looked at him suspiciously- from what those pirates by the house had said, Sparrow had _more_ then 'heard' of it.

Will was still focused on the pirate in the cell. "Where does it make berth?"

Said pirate raised his head, to all appearances quite shocked. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"

His interrogator's only response was to narrow his eyes in a clear demand for more information.

Jack settled back onto his not-so-comfortable floor, still smirking. "_Captain_ Barbossa, and his crew of _miscreants_, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found- except, by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," Will grated out. "Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. _Where is it?_"

"Why ask me?"

Will gritted his teeth, but answered anyway. "Because you're a _pirate_."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" First rule of bargaining- if you're calmer then your opponent, you have an advantage. Second rule- if you can provoke them further, you can have a _bigger_ advantage.

Will rose to the bait. Slamming the iron bars of the cell, he all but snarled his reply: "_Never_."

Jack didn't move from his position on the floor. He clearly wasn't going to say any more until Will answered his question.

While this debate had been going on, Heero had been going over something in his mind. The pirate he had met last night had seemed... different. Maxwell had helped him, and for no good reason- or at least, for no reason that seemed self-serving. Someone like that wouldn't be expected to leave a partner- and to all appearances, a friend- trapped like this while they ran free. It simply didn't make sense.

As he pondered this, Heero's eyes fell onto the cell next to Jacks. Or, more specifically, it fell onto the picked lock of the open door. He looked from the lock... to the gaping hole in the wall... then back to the lock... and smirked to himself. Of course. Maxwell _had_ come back here- just not back to the same cell. So: where was he now?

Duo had been behind the two blacksmiths, doing his best impression of nothing. The discussion between Jack and the gung-ho smith was amusing, but he was happier staring at the delicious Heero Yuy. Really, he was drop-dead gorgeous from any angle...

It was just as well that we was focusing on the younger smith instead of the argument between Jack and Will- he saw Heero looking from the hole to the lock, and could almost feel him putting two and two together. Uh-oh. Moving quickly and silently, he slid to another, more secure, hiding place. Now he was fully hidden from any eyes sweeping the area.

The move was just in time, too- while Jack was asking just _why_ Will wanted information on the Pearl, Heero turned around and began to scan the stone room. If Maxwell had come here, he couldn't have gone far.

As the silent game of hide-and-seek was played out behind him, Will answered Jack's question. "They took Miss Swan."

"Oh, so it _is_ the 'found' girl!" Jack crowed, sitting up all the way. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Unlike Duo, Jack could and did cheerfully lie through his teeth. He wanted nothing more then to go after the Pearl- and Will was an essential part of that plan.

Will looked at him considering. "I can get you out of here."

Heero jerked. Will was ready to break a pirate out of jail? He was more desperate then Heero had first thought.

"How's that, th' keys run off," Jack snorted.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges," Will explained, whipping around and picking up a bench that had been resting near the wall. Duo was glad he had moved earlier; Will would have wound up looking right at him if he hadn't.

The smith wasn't aware of this, however- he was focused on Jack, and his continuing explanation. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, -" he braced one set of the bench's legs in the bars of the door- "the door will lift free."

Jack studied to arrangement, then looked up at Will. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Duo nearly choked. _Will Turner_?!

Jack seemed unfazed, however. "That would be short for 'William,' I imagine," he commented, finally sitting all the way up. "Good strong name... No doubt named for your father, aye?"

Both Will and Heero cast Jack suspicious looks, but Will did answer. "Yes."

"Uh-huh." Jack seemed to be thinking over something. After a moment, he fully got to his feet. "Well, Mister Turner, I've changed me mind. Get me out of here, and I swear on pain of death, I will take you to The Black Pearl, and your bonny lass." With or without his agreement. It was just as well that Will _wanted_ to go... "Do we have and accord?" He stuck his hand through the bars.

After a slight hesitation, Will took it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out!"

Will motioned to Heero, who, after one last glance around the cell, came over to help. The two smiths braced themselves, and pulled back on their makeshift lever. With a metallic screech and a thud, the door came off. Heero yanked the heavy portal off to one side, where it fell with another loud thump.

"Hurry," he grunted. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," Jack replied, grabbing his things from the shelf where they had been stored.

"Or your partner!" added Duo from behind the two smiths. They whirled, and he grinned at them. "What? You get two guides for the price of one. A bargain! Now come on, time's a'wasting!" Without giving them a chance to reply, he darted after Jack.

The smith's followed. Will didn't really care- it was all a way to get to Dorothy after all. Heero, meanwhile, was trying to beat down an entirely unexpected sense of... _gladness_ at seeing that idiotic pirate again. He finally managed to defeat it by focusing on his annoyance at the fact that Maxwell had successfully hidden from him in the jail- how _had_ he done it?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The four of them managed to sneak out of the jail with no trouble- all the guards were either doing something else, or falling asleep on their feet. It had been easy to get by them.

The entire group of them was now splashing through the shallows under the bridge that Jack and Duo had run across the day before. They reached the far end and peered out from behind it- Jack and Duo at a certain ship, and Heero and Will at Jack and Duo.

Several army grunts were running up and down the dock to The Interceptor, the fastest ship in the fleet, clearing loading and readying it for the pursuit. Will's attention locked onto it.

"We're going to steal the ship?" he demanded of Jack. He didn't get an answer, from either Duo or Jack. Heero, behind him, merely gave an inaudible snort. Not even the _best_ pirate could steal a ship with army men swarming it like ants.

Curious at not receiving an answer, Will glanced at the pirate pair, and followed their eyes to the looming, imposing Dauntless, anchored farther out in the bay.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected absently and gesturing to The Interceptor without taking his eyes off of The Dauntless. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship."

"Nautical term," Duo explained to the still confused looking smith with a wink.

"A question about your business, boy," Jack drawled turning away from the sea in front of him, "or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will snarled, glaring at the dirty pirate who had _dared_ to question his devotion to Dorothy.

"Oh, good!" Jack chimed in brightly. He turned back to looking at the ships. "Now, where were we?"

Heero frowned. More things weren't adding up. The pirates obviously knew a great deal more about those cursed pirates and their ship then they were willing to tell- and just as obviously knew something of Will's father. And now Sparrow questioned Will's motives, but not his? Not that that was a bad thing- he wasn't entirely sure of them himself. He repeated that mantra firmly in his mind as he watched the long cinnamon braid in front of him swing with every movement of its owner.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Throughout it's history, the British army has been noted for it's disciplined marching. The members of its ranks trot along at a brisk pace, guns held in front of them, packs at their sides, eyes never wavering from strait ahead. Had any of a small patrol of four, after passing the army's collection of long boats, done the unthinkable and thought to glance around, or _worse_, turn his head, then there might have been trouble for the unlikely band of pirates and smiths.

But, as it was, not one person noticed two long boats sprout two pairs of legs each and scurry down into the water.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Will and Jack held one boat over their head and trapping air in it, while Heero and Duo took the other. Same height made this trick easier. Calmly, they strolled along the bottom of the ocean, and out to where the great bulk of The Dauntless was moored.

Or at least, Jack and Duo were calm, having used this little trick on any number of occasions. Heero was trying hard not to think of all the water over their heads, and Will had managed to restrain his comments to one: "This is either madness, or brains."

Jack took this as a roundabout complement. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

The only little spot of bother that the group encountered was a product of having only a very limited idea of where they were going: Will stepped into a lobster trap. There was no lobster in it (which was fortunately, or the young smith would have been very uncomfortable) but he wasn't able to get his foot free from it and wound up dragging the thing with them all the way to the ship.

The marker bobbing across the bay raised a few eyebrows, but no one tried to investigate.

The trap and the long rope attached to it came in handy, however, when they reached the ship. Once the rope had been tied to the rudder (and after the rudder chains had been unhooked), they tossed the marker up over the railing and climbed up. Heero was surprised to see just how agile Duo was- the braided pirate didn't even bother with the rope, just climbed the ship itself.

Once everyone had reached the top deck, Jack signaled for them to move forward. "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over this ship!" He announced, striding down the stairs from the upper deck. He looked commanding, in control, calm...

Then Will leapt over the railing after him and called out "Aye! Avast!"

The other three members of the raiding party looked at him in disgust, while the crew on the ship burst out laughing, led by Lieutenant Gillet.

Lieutenant Gillet was the youngest son of local family of aristocrats. He had grown up fully believing that he deserved his station in life, and that no one else did. His officer training, once he had purchased a commission for the navy, had merely reinforced this. The end result was a smug young snot who thought he knew everything, and who most people felt like hitting at one time or another. To top it off, he was a great admirer of Commodore Norington's ability to turn a phrase and insult his opponents. He copied the trait whenever possible, thus ensuring that he annoyed everyone in his acquaintance at least once.

He stepped forward, smirking. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and two boys," he sneered. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Heero had been wondering about that himself, but Jack just smirked right back and leveled his pistol at the smug young Lieutenant's head. "Son," he drawled, "I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_. Savvy?"

Gillet gulped audibly, staring at the muzzle aimed between his eyes.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Commodore Norington was on the dock, supervising the final loading of The Interceptor, and accompanied by one of his far less annoying Lieutenants- Lieutenant Caller. A bright young man, if a little too quick to speak his mind. It was he who called out "Commodore," and pointed over the harbor to where Gillet and his minimal crew were making their way to the dock in single long boat. Norington pulled his attention away from the damaged supplies he was inspecting and looked out over the water.

Gillet was standing at the bow of the little boat (the rowers right behind him were very sorely tempted by this opportunity) and calling across the harbor "Commodore! They've taken The Dauntless! Sparrow and Turner, they've taken the ship!"

Norington grabbed his spyglass and focused on the deck of the ship- _his_ ship- where Sparrow seemed to be yelling at Turner for getting two ropes snarled while trying to adjust a sail. They both looked completely incompetent. On the other side, it looked like Maxwell and Yuy were doing the same thing. Obviously, Turner had freed Sparrow to go after Miss Swan, and somehow talked Yuy into going with them. Sparrow had then, with true pirate instincts, tried to steal the grandest ship in the bay.

"Rash Turner," he mumbled. "Too rash." He put the spyglass way. That is without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever seen," he added to Caller." Turning, he ordered The Interceptor prepared for launch.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Will had moved his ropes to one end of the ship and left them there. Racing back up to the helm where the other three waited, he motioned over their shoulders to the approaching ship, coming up fast behind the little long boat. "Here they come."

Duo and Jack glanced back- and grinned.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The Interceptor quickly passed Gillet's small craft, leaving him screaming "Bring her around! Bring her around!" at his beleaguered men- he didn't want miss any of the action and glory that were sure to be had in the apprehending of a dangerous criminal. His oarsmen thought even more longingly of "accidentally" knocking him overboard.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The Interceptor came alongside the larger craft, and immediately grappling hooks shot out to secure them together. Boards were laid across the gap to climb, and even more sailors swung across on handy ropes. Soldiers and officers swarmed aboard.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilge!" Norington bellowed as he strode onto the larger ship's deck.

In all the commotion, no one noticed the small figures swinging the wrong way- from The Dauntless to The Interceptor. And there was no one left on the smaller ship to sound the alarm.

Will strolled up the railing, hacking the grappling ropes away with his axe, while Duo and Heero quickly tightened the sails and Jack manned the helm. Freed from the slower ship's side, The Interceptor quickly began to pull away. The boards that had served as ramps from ship to ship were dislodged, and fell with a mighty thud and splash.

It was this noise, heard faintly over the cacophony of searching, that caught Norington's ear. He whipped around, roaring, "Sailors back to The Interceptor! NOW!"

Without the hooks and planks, however, the only way back was to swing. Swing onto a small, swiftly moving target. From a great height above it. Only one man was actually brave (or stupid) enough to try it; after executing a perfect flip from the rope, he fell into the wake made by the departing ship.

Norington glared furiously at the receding pirates. From the helm, Jack swept off his hat. "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to

make way!" he whooped.

"We'd 've had a hard with her by ourselves!" Duo added from his position on one of the masts.

The only answer was volleys from the muskets, but all four of them had been ready for this. They instantly ducked behind whatever cover was necessary, and didn't get so much as a scratch.

Norington turned striding toward the helm. "Set top-sails and clear up this mess!" he snarled.

"But the wind acouse from the stern, we won't catch them-" began Caller at his side.

"I don't need to _catch_ them, just get them in range of the long nines."

"Aft, come about! Run out the guns!" the junior officer called obediently. "We are to fire on our own ship, sir?" he asked quietly.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," was the soft reply.

However, Jack had planed for this. "Commodore!" the sailor at the helm called. "He's disabled th' rudder chains, sir!" The ship was unable to steer.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

As fortunate as this was for the band aboard The Interceptor, it was anything but for young Lieutenant Gillet. Still intent on joining his commanding officer, he was headed strait for The Dauntless- which was heading strait for them. He had about one second to spot the hull bearing down on them before screaming "ABANDON SHIP!" and diving overboard. His oarsmen, while following, thanked Heaven and the Good Lord Above for granting their wish.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Back aboard The Dauntless, Norington hung his head. He was beaten, and he knew it. The pirates had gotten away with one of the best ships in the fleet, fully provisioned and scott-free.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Norington fought very, very hard to stop himself from demoting Caller all the way back to the lowest cabin boy on the fleet's worst ship. "So it would seem," he growled.

Will, Heero, Duo, and Jack were gone.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well, they journey's begun! I was sorry that I had to eliminate the scene where Jack's trying to pick the lock with the bone, but with Duo there, there was no point to it, even it was freaking funny. Oh! And next chapter, we're going to meet Trowa and Quatre. I'm sorry, but they're going to be something of side characters here- I want to focus on Duo and Heero, mainly. Though I think you'll like what I've done with them...

On another note, everybody NEEDS to send in their votes for who they want the girls to be! (See last chapter notes for an explination) I'll add that whatever G-girl winds up in Anna-maria's place is probably going to be paired up with Wufei. Choose carefully! And now, thank yous to my reviewers:

Shayde-chan:  
It's alright- you're the first reviewer on this chapter, anyway. Thanks for complementing my 'pirates in the moonlight' scenes- I was living out of my theasaurus for that one. I love the statue! (And this one, Catclaws can't do anything major too...) Catspurr and I shared the chocolate over a romace novel. Hope you like the new chapter!

crazy-lil-nae-nae:  
Thank you! I hope you like he latest chapter. And I'll most definatly be trying to keep it up.

p-chan:  
Thanks for the votes! They're the only ones I've gotten so far... My leanings so far have been Une for Scarlett (because of hair color and temperment), Sally for Gizel (mainly for hair color and style, too... man, that sounds shallow), and I agree with you on Hilde... that way, I can get jealousy for two couples. Muahaha!

Shaeric Draconis:  
My great secret for timing is to follow the movie exactly. My family being computer obsessed, we have a DVD player on our machine. I've got the movie running the background at all times to use as a reference. ; And I agree with you about Heero. Watching him delude himself is so much fun... and thank you for complementing my characters. They're just so much FUN to write!


	9. Disscusions and Discoveries

Well, after a long sabbaticle, I'm back- with the story. Enojoy this chapter, folks; it's mainly from my own mind. From this point on, while the general plot of the movie stays unchanged, more and more original stuff is going to be happaning. Whee! I thank every single person who has read this, and the thanks get doubled to every single person who has reviewed this. Individual notes will be on the bottom!

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Duo, deciding to go and check on the supplies that Commodore Norington had gifted them with, snagged Heero and dragged him down into the hold with him. Besides this giving more time alone with the all to sexy blue-eyed boy (which was enough reason in and of itself), Will was now sending some rather heated glares in Jack's direction, and he had no intention of being caught in the upcoming exchange.

"C'mon, we need to see what the ever-generous Commodore has given us!" he chortled.

Heero glanced at him, then back up at the deck.

"Don't worry, your partner won't be tossed overboard- Jack keeps his word." The smith gave him an odd look, but followed him down the ladder-steps without a word.

Once they were in the hold, Duo motioned to the crates lining the near side of the walls. "You check these, and I'll start a the other end. Meetcha in the middle!" Duo started to dart away, but was brought up short by a hand on his arm that felt like a metal vise.

"You didn't tell Will about the pirates," Heero stated.

"Nope- I don't think he would have believed us. If you hadn't seen the whole moonlight bit, would you have believed someone telling you about them?" Duo glanced down at the hand and tugged experimentally, testing the other's strength. He came to the conclusion that he'd have an easier time getting out of a steel band; the steel wouldn't react if it saw him picking up a blowtorch or similar tool.

"No," Heero conceded, frowning. "But why did you and Sparrow agree to take Will?"

"...I thought we got _both_ of you onto this ship?" Duo drawled, looking pointedly around. It helped him pull his body's focus away from the hand still gripping his arm; his body was _very_ interested in the amount of strength that the gorgeous smith was exhibiting.

"But it wasn't _me_ or _us_ you agreed to take- it was Will, specifically. Sparrow barely glanced at me, and didn't seem to care whether or not I had any specific reasons for going."

For several moments, there was no sound in the hold but the slap of waves on the side of the boat and the creaking of the timbers. "True," Duo agreed quietly. "Jack has his reasons. But please don't assume that I'm going to be a good little informant and tell you all- I won't betray a friend like that."

Heero's eyes flashed. "And I should let my own friend walk strait into whatever that pirate has planned, without even trying to find out what it is?"

He and Duo glared at each other for a moment, neither willing to give in

The tension was broken- or, better, _changed_- when a sudden pitch of the boat sent Duo tumbling strait into his opponent, knocking them both off their feet. They landed in a tangle of limbs farther down the aisle. Neither of them moved for a long moment, stunned as they were by both the fall the sudden feel of the other's body. Duo, who had been speculating on this topic, was rendered breathless by the inability of his imagination to equal the reality. Heero, who had been doing his best _not_ to speculate on the same subject, was stunned by the sudden flood of sensations. The end result was that neither of them moved for a long moment. A very, very, very long moment.

Finally, Duo pushed away and sat up.

"What's Jack _doing_ up there?" he muttered distractedly, trying to get his body and hormones to focus on a different topic. The damned perverts had one-track minds. "That was a large swerve; why'd he do it?"

Heero, who was using the moment to shove all his wayward thoughts back into order, didn't answer. He didn't have any idea what might make their new 'captain' swerve so suddenly, anyway.

Duo hadn't been looking for an answer, though, and after another moment, he stood up. "Shall we check the supplies?"

"...yeah."

They had just started to open the first box in the row when a thud echoed up from farther down the hold. It was followed by a smaller thud and noise that sounded a great deal like a pained gasp.

Both young men spun towards the sound, but neither called out. If anyone was there, the _last_ thing they wanted to do was to let that person know that they knew someone was there.

Duo quickly and soundlessly moved down to the end of the aisle, Heero behind him. The thump could have just been cargo shifting after the sudden lurch, but there were other things it could be as well- and not all of them were good. The gasp that followed it, however, told them a very great deal about what- or better, who- might be hiding there. When he reached the end of the corridor, where a small door opened into another storage area, he motioned to the side, then slid over to the front of the door.

Heero caught his meaning instantly, and moved to stand directly to the side of the door. Not only did this put him out of sight of anything or anyone who might be behind the door, it gave him a chance to grab them if they tried to run past.

Duo spared a moment to think about just how he and Heero acted like a perfect team while barely knowing each other (and didn't his hormones have a very nice time with _that_ idea), then he quickly darted forward and threw open the door.

The first body that raced out hit the braided pirate squarely in the stomach, causing them both to roll back into the aisle. The second wasn't moving as quickly, and paused at the sight of the two grappling in the aisle. Heero took the moment to lunge forward and grab the second person's waist.

The smaller body instantly bucked and twisted, trying to get away. The other might have succeeded, too, if another lurch of the ship hadn't sent them falling again. This time, Heero landed on top, pinning the person beneath him and stopping any attempt they might have made to escape.

It was at this point that Heero got his first good look at the person he was attempting to capture.

"You!?"

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

After Duo and Heero had descended into the hold, Will had left off on the glares, and turned to sharpening his sword. As he worked, he began to talk.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I cam out here." Will paused, then continued. "Looking for my father."

"Is that so," Jack commented in a deliberately neutral voice. He was occupied with checking some of the rigging. When he finished, he moved back up the ship towards the helm.

Will followed. "My father, Will Turner," he repeated. "And in jail , it was only _after_ you knew my name that you agreed to help; since that's all I _wanted_ I didn't press the matter... I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack didn't look up from the rope he was now securing to the side of the ship- but he did pause for a moment, considering. It would do no good to lie; the boy, for all he was prejudiced and apt to rush in, was no idiot. Standing, he looked Will right in the face. "I knew him," he confirmed after a long moment. "Probably the only one who knew him a _William_ Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." With that, he moved to take the helm.

"Bootstrap?" Will muttered.

"Good man," Jack stated from the helm. "Good pirate." He glanced back at Will. "I swear, you look just like him"

"It's _not_ true," Will insisted, unable to believe what he was hearing. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a _scallywag_," Jack snorted. Really, the kid was almost too good at deluding himself...

"My father," hissed Will, yanking his sword out, "was _not_ a pirate!"

Jack didn't even glance away from the course he was holding. "Put if away, son," he advised quietly. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will snarled "You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I'd _kill_ you."

"Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack snorted, turning around at last, but ignoring the sword point that was in front of his face.

Before Will could reply, Jack had turned back and spun the wheel far over. This brought the boom swinging across the ship like a massive log. Will barely had time to look up and see it before it cannoned into him. The impact caused the young smith to drop his sword, and the momentum of the boom swung Will out over the ocean waters with it. Will clutched franticly at the wood and ropes to avoid dropping- he could swim quite well, but what good would that do him if there were no boats in sight? He certainly wasn't going to trust the pirate to pull him out.

Jack, who had ducked the boom, strolled over and pick up Will's fallen sword. Time to teach this puppy a lesson. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," he drawled to the dangling Will. "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate _and a good man_- or you can't. But," he added thoughtfully, "pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday.

"Me, for example," he continued, strolling back to the helm, "I could let you drown. But I _can't_ survive the fit your mate is likely to throw if I let that happen- and Duo _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by his onesie, savvy? So" Jack spun the helm back into its original position, letting the boom swing back to dump Will on the deck. He then strolled over to the collapsed smith and held the sword on him, an inch from his throat. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" A quick toss- and the sword was being held out to Will, hilt first. "Or can you not?"

Will slowly reached out and grasped the hilt. Still on his back he studied the blade, then looked up at Jack. "Tortuga?"

The smile on the Jack's face was easily the rival of any of Duo's. "Tortuga."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

They had just settled back to their previous deck routines- Jack at the helm with Will back to sharpening his sword- when the commotion boiled out of the hold.

Heero stormed up first, pulling a smaller blonde boy behind him. He was glaring more than usual, and seemed incredibly put out about something. The blonde being dragged by the smith was very sweet looking, with a face that could pull off innocent with no trouble whatsoever. His wide bright blue eyes helped the appearance of innocence as well, but he currently looked more annoyed than anything. He was trying, in vain, to tug his wrist free from the other's grasp. Heero ignored this, and continued to haul the smaller boy up out of the hold.

Duo and another boy popped out directly after, the new comer sending glares of his own at the pirate, who was laughing so hard he could barely keep his feet under him.

The second stranger had brown hair lighter than Heero's, but less tawny then Duo's. It was swept forward in a thick wave of bang that easily obscured half of his face behind it. The one eye that could be seen was clear emerald, and was directing a look at Duo that fell somewhere between annoyed and dislike. The look flicked to Heero's grasp on the blonde's arm at regular intervals, where it changed to near anger. The green-eyed boy was also the tallest of the group, topping Heero by several inches, with his blonde friend being about an inch shorter than his captor.

In addition to the complicated looking feelings swirling around, there was the noise.

Heero appeared to be swearing under his breath as he stomped along. Duo, far from swearing, was laughing hysterically. He seemed to find something very amusing, indeed. The blonde was, from what Jack could hear when Duo paused to catch his breath, trying to get Heero to let him go, and demanding to know what was going on. The tall boy was the only one not saying anything, but his glares just seemed to be provoking more laughter from Duo, so it didn't really matter.

This entire surging melee was making it's way strait for Jack, led my Heero. The younger of the smith-turned-pirate walked strait up to Jack, and stopped, bring the mini-mob to a halt with him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. He was _not_ going to ask. This kind of thing didn't _need_ a question to get an explanation.

Duo, finally getting enough control over himself to talk, turned to face Jack. "We got stow-aways!" he crowed. "They were in the hold! You should have seen the look's on their faces when He-chan there recognized them- and the look and He-chan's face was just so priceless!" Duo dissolved in laughter again, this time to glares from all three of the other boys.

Jack, recognizing that getting anything sensible out of Duo was going to take a while, turned to Heero. The smith was currently glaring at Duo, not entirely sure how react to 'He-chan'. He didn't want a nickname, dammit!

Will, meanwhile, was staring at the blonde. "Quatre Winner?!" he blurted.

"Ah, do _you_ know the gentlemen?" Jack queried, turning from the younger smith to the older. "Because if you do, it would be good to introduce us. I like knowing people on my own ship."

The blonde, now positively identified, finally spoke up. "I apologize for not asking permission to come aboard; but I was already on when _you_ boarded, so it's a bit of a moot point."

Jack's attention swiveled back to those in front of him, now focusing on the young blonde. "And exactly what, young master, were you doing sneaking on board a fleet of the Royal Navy?"

Duo went into fresh gales of laughter at Jack's mocking imitation of an officer.

"Hiding," was the calm reply.

"From...?" the pirate prodded.

"The Navy, of course."

"And you would be hiding from the Navy because...?"

"So they wouldn't know we were on the ship."

Heero interrupted the back and forth before Jack started to bang someone's head into the mast. Probably Winner's, but with the way Duo was laughing, that wasn't a given. "Quatre," he ground out, "why don't you and Trowa head up to the bow for a while?"

The green-eyed boy, now given a name, reached over and put a hand on Quatre's arm. "Good idea," he said, speaking for the first time. He and Quatre drew off for a bit, and Jack turned back to Heero.

"I take it you know them?"

"Yes."

Jack gritted his teeth very, very hard, and resisted trying to pull the swing-the-boom on _this_ smith. He wasn't as likely to be blind-sided as young Turner. "Enlighten me, if you would be so kind."

"He's the son of the head of Winner Shipping-"

"WHAT?!" Duo finally had stopped laughing. "That's the richest company in the Caribbean, and one of the most powerful in just about any waters you care to name! The guy in top is so rich he makes most noblemen looks shabby. That's the man's _son_?!"

"Yes."

"And why are you telling us this?" Jack asked, casting a sharp glance at Heero. "We're pirates, remember? What's to stop us from holding him for ransom, gold, gems, so on and so forth?"

"... he's safer here than back at his house."

"Come again?" Both Duo and Jack were looking at Heero like he had just sprouted antlers.

"He'd be safer while being held for ransom."

"Why?" Duo demanded in honest confusion. "I'd think that his family could afford to hire more then decent bodyguards."

"Most of the danger isn't from outside the family, though there is some of that," Will explained, rejoining the conversation. He cast a glance up at the pair currently exploring the bow. "Quatre is the youngest of 30 children."

"Thirty?" sputtered Duo. "How many different beds did his dad jump into?!"

Heero cast an annoyed glace at the braided pirate. "There's a tradition in his family of marrying young, to produce as many heirs as possible. His father married when he was 17; his wife was almost constantly pregnant up until she died giving birth to Quatre."

"But the problem is," Will continued, "the 'many heir' theory didn't work. Despite all the children, Quatre is the only male. And his father is very old fashioned. He is going to leave the entire business in Quatre's hands when he retires."

"Ah, hah," Jack commented. "That would leave 29 older, more experienced sisters who have been essentially ignored?"

"Right."

"Sisters who might feel very angry and very jilted to be so passed by?" Duo questioned.

"Correct."

"Sisters who might wish their darling brother serious and possible fatal harm as a consequence?" Jack continued.

"Yes."

"Not all of them," Heero corrected.

Will threw him a look, but expanded on the sisters. "Not all of them feel like that; some, those who have no interest in business, adore him. But the sisters aren't the only problem. Quatre also has some very serious... philosophy issues with his father. The last I heard, they weren't on speaking terms."

"Issues? What issues?" Duo asked, throwing a glance at the small blonde and the taller brunette- just in time to see them lock lips in a kiss that obviously wasn't their first. "Ah, wait, lemme guess- his father wants him to get married young and sire lots of heirs- and he refuses?"

"How-" Heero began, before following Duo's gaze. "Oh. Yes, his father refuses to accept his son's choice of companions, and has banned him from ever seeing Trowa again. Quatre doesn't listen. But it's more than that."

Will took up the story once again. "Hiram Winner, his father, simply doesn't believe in violence- in any situation." The tone of that sentence was enough to tell both Duo and Jack what the blacksmith thought of that- and when Duo glanced at Heero's face, the same thought was mirrored there: Idiot. "His ships have weapons and arms, but he puts very stiff penalties on any Captains who order them to be used. They loose a lot of money to pirates. Quatre, while he is dammed good at moving around fights, thinks they're unavoidable in certain situations."

"Hang on a minute," Jack interrupted. "Let me see if I get the picture: The young blonde gentleman currently kissing the young brunette gentleman on our bow is not only a wanted man by several of dear elder siblings, but in rather dire straits with his father. Said father also doesn't accept violence, meant that while he won't send assassins himself, he's going to refuse to believe in them from anyone else. Thus, for two reasons, he might very well fail to get adequate protection for his son."

"Yes," Heero confirmed. "Quatre and Trowa have already fought of two attempts that I know of- they are both better fighters then their appearance suggests."

"They'd have to be," muttered Duo, still taking in the information. "It's hard to imagine some who looks _more_ harmless then Blondie over there. What about his boyfriend?"

Will spoke up again. "Trowa Barton came to the island as part of a traveling entertainment group. I don't know much about his past, but he would do just about anything for Quatre, and Quatre feels the same way about him. When Mr. Winner found out, he pretty much threw Quatre out of the house. However, Quatre has his own money, so they have been living fairly well since."

"Which _still_ doesn't answer the question of what they're doing on my ship!"

"Having fun; maybe trying to annoy Quatre's father. Quatre never got along with his father, and much of what he does is designed to get under his father's skin."

Jack sighed. Why him? Why did the fates so enjoy playing tricks like this on him?

As if sensing that the discussion about them had finished, the two on the bow moved back to join the main group.

"Well, Mister Winner," Jack drawled, looking him square in the eye. "It seems that you're safer in with a band of bloodthirsty pirates than back at home. And since turning anywhere to drop you off would be a rather foolish thing to do, you are going to have a share in the adventure as well. I hope you enjoy the trip."

"I think we will, Captain," Quatre replied in amusement. "How long to Tortuga?"

"What makes you think we're going to Tortuga?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two pirates, two smiths, and two stowaways hardly make a crew," the small blond pointed out.

"True," Jack conceded. "Approximately and somewhere in the vicinity of five days."

"In the meantime," Duo grinned, "It is up to myself to teach all you newbies the ropes- pun intended- of sailing. Come on!"

Jack watched his partner drag all four of the others away. Why did he have the feeling that the only peace during this journey would be gotten by jumping over-board?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

A/N: I don't like this chapter as much, but is was okay. How do you like Quatre and Trowa? You don't really know them yet, and like I said, they're kinda side characters here- but they're fun all the same. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, and I never intended to be! Stupid parents and their ideas of kicking me off the computer... NEway, here are the notes! I'm answereing both the reviews that were given to chapter 8, and the comments that came up in response to the notes in chapter 9.

katrina:  
Thank you for liking and reviewing my story- and I'm sorry that I took so long getting this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed it! Many thanks for your complements.

Shaeric Draconis:  
Thank you for the complements! I think I went a little out of character in this chapter, but it couldn't be helped... :sigh: Ah, well. And things are going to get more and more unpredictable... Muahaha. Hope you like it!

The Elven Archer of Rivendell:  
I'm thinking Hilde for Anamariea, too... Hope you liked the new chapter. It took forever to do...

Mystical-Maiden:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry I made you wait so long- but I hope you like the new chapter. Thank you for reviewing and I agree with you about the mixture; there's nothing else like it! Thank you for your votes on the girls, but due to certiane revions I plan on doing to my plot line, they might not show up until much later then I first expected. And rant all you like about your government; if you have to listen to me ranting, then I have to listen to you. It's only fair.

Ashen Skies:  
Thanks many times for reading my stories (and I can't wair until you update). I'm really flattered that you like this story so much- and thank you for your consturctive critisim, as it really helped. I agree with you about Will- but he gets better as time goes on. I think a good part of it is ignorace, not idiocy, so as he learns it clears up a bit. Hope you like the new bits to this chapter!

deathcrow:  
Might as well be me who starts the rant; means I can be gone by the end of it, after all. Hope you didn't lose all intrest in the fic while waiting for this chapter!

p-chan:  
Who wouldn't think of him as a monkey? He is such a freaking idiot... I'm sooo sorry I took so long! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

SapphireDragon2:  
Thank you! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the chapter, but I hope you like it. I agree, Relena was very fun to write as that maid. :snicker: I'm torn between hating that girl and wanting to see her grown up and decent. I think hating won over in this fic... How'd you like Quatre, so far? He hasn't really done anything, yet, but he's be introduced... did I do him okay? My favorites and Duo and Heero, with Wufei coming in a close second, just because I want to smack him so badly. He can be such an idiot, sometimes...

Elbatsnu:  
Yes, that is one of the reasons that I want Hilde as Anamaria, too... How'd you like this almost totally original chapter? I do indeed plan to start adding in more and more of my own pieces as time goes on, so I hope you'll enjoy it! Many, many thanks for the lovely review!

cadie. T:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've seen more than one GW/POtC crossovers, but many of them have Heero winding up with Relena, and I can't really accept that. The timeline is going to start moving off, like I mentioned, so be prepared for some more differeces as time goes on. Thank you again for reviewing, and I really hope you liked the new chapter!

reader:  
Ain't that the truth. I think that possesing a gaping character flaw is a prequesite for going into polotics. Ah, well... at least it provides some entertainment.

Lady Foeseeker:  
Thanks for the compliment! And I agree- both the candidates were idiots. :sigh: Anyway, I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long to get this chapter, and I hope you liked it!

M-python-girl:  
No! Not the fanatics! I'm really sorry I took so long, really I am... :kicked kitty eyes: Hope you liked the chapter!

chibi luci:  
Thank you for the long review! And, no, you weren't over simplifying the process, at least not for the beginning- but more differeces are going to be showing up as time goes on. Treize might have a cameo, but I haven't decided who or where yet; but it would be fun to get him in here. Here are Quatre and Trowa, and Wufei should be joining them when they leave Tortuga, so don't worry about them. I will be ignoring a large amount of connections, but I'll put them in where I can. And I did enjoy Relena's role. :snicker: Doesn't it suit her? Thanks for the votes,a dn I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Miza:  
When you finish and wind up here, I hope you love it just as much! Many, many thanks for your comliments on my writing, and I hope you like what I'm doing with the story.

Silverblaise:  
Thank you! I've read a few shoe-horn fics, and I have to say that they feel like nails on a chalkboard...they just grate on your nerves. I'm very flattered that you think this story isn't like that. Also, further thanks for noting the bits of text that I put in like that- I love reading novels of movies, just to get those. They really are fun. Hilde will be smacking Duo, but I can't yet vouch for who she's going to be. And I don't mind long reviews; on the contrary, I love 'em! :graps chocolate before the muses can get it: Thank you from all of my evil muses... I think they're too high on catnip right now to actually be coherent. Makes a nice change... And how's this for soon?


	10. Histories and Thoughts

Hello, everybody, and welcome to chapter 10. If you missed it when I replaced the notes with a real chapter 9, go back and read it- it's where Quatre and Trowa come in! And if you don't know yet, this is super update week. Everything I've got is getting and update, so if read more then one of my fics, you're in for a treat.

This chapter uses a little different style of writing, and is a little shorter then the others, but I think it's good. It starts of REALLY fluffy, but then moves into a more introspective bit. Hope you like it!

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"No, Blondie, not like that! Tie the sails down like _this_, unless you want them to-"

::yank snap bam crash:: "Hit the deck!" ::wham::

"-come loose."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"THIS qualifies as a meal?"

"Yes, good Mister Turner, and it's good for you. Eat it all up now, and you'll get dessert."

"I didn't think it was possible to turn that particular shade without having a heart attack..."

"Me, too. My father's face was close when he found out about Trowa, but-"

"It wasn't quite as vivid a shade."

"Sparrow seems to bring it out in people."

"Don't glare at him like that Hee-chan, he learned it from me."

"...somehow, I'm not surprised."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Your boyfriend likes the crow's-nest, doesn't he?"

"I think it reminds him of some of the stunts he used to do in the circus."

"Ship to starboard!"

"No, no, Tro'- Ship to PORT! Starboard's the other side! Sheeze, I've gone over it five thousand times already..."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Whattaya MEAN you can't swim? You live in the middle of the freaking Caribbean, for crying our loud-!"

"Black smiths don't leave the smithy often."

"Yeah, I can see. Well, we'll just have to fix that!"

"What?'

"C'mon, everybody! Swimming lessons!"

"We'll be staying on board."

"Don't glare at us like that Heero- Trowa and I already know how."

"And Jack's at the helm, and Will's in the crows nest. Just you and me, Hee-chan! Try it, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"I won't let you drown, I promise!"

"No."

"Chicken."

"No.

"Buck-buck-buck."

"No."

"Scaredy-cat."

"No."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Much later, Heero decided that he needed to take revenge on one Duo Maxwell. Oh, the swimming lessons themselves hadn't been so bad- they had been rather enjoyable, actually, once he'd gotten the hang of it. Swimming was surprisingly easy. And then there was the way Du- _Maxwell_ had looked with his clothes soaked and sticking to his body, with that braid coiling around him and drops of water-

Focus! Revenge!

No, the reason he needed revenge wasn't the swimming lessons- it was for the method of starting those lessons. He had stood up to Maxwell's taunts. All three hours of them. He had stayed firm through his pleas. All four hours of _them_. He'd even managed to make it through those long, pleading looks. But those looks had distracted him long enough for the braided pirate to get close enough to _throw him overboard_. Granted, he'd dived in right after, but still, that had been unforgivable. Revenge was needed.

As if on cue, he spotted his quarry standing over by the railing, looking out at the sea towards the sunset. Heero began to slide in his direction, fully intending to treat the pirate with equal courtesy.

That is to say, fully intending to send him flying over the railing.

But before he could get close enough, the focus of his hunt turned around and looked directly at him, as if he had sensed his approach. It rather foiled his plan, not to mention the fact that most of his anger simply drained away at the sight of those violet eyes... Heero yanked himself out of his trance and stomped the rest of the way to the railing. There didn't seem to be any point in pretending that he hadn't been heading in this direction.

For a long moment, they just stood there, neither one saying anything. Finally, Duo broke the silence. Heero was slightly surprised- he'd thought that the pirate would have tried to say something long before now.

"So how did a black smith get to be on first name terms with the heir to the biggest shipping company in the Caribbean?"

Heero considered, and decided that it wouldn't do any harm to tell the story; if what he thought he knew about Du-_Maxwell_ was true, he'd find it interesting.

"Remember when Will said that Quatre does a lot of things simply to annoy his father?'

"Yeah..."

"One of the things he does is refuse to go to many of the balls and parties thrown by the upper class. It got so bad a few years ago that his father began to send 'escorts' to force his son into going. And it escalated from there."

"Escalated? How can getting frog-marched to a lemonade-drinking fest hosted by a lady whose idea of 'excitement' is a cards game get much worse?"

"Quatre knew Trowa by this point, though they weren't a couple yet. Trowa had been teaching him some techniques in bare-hand fighting, and simple circus tricks. Quatre used them to... escape."

"As in, run off into the streets, with his father's hired guards slash wardens on his heels?"

"Yes."

"...Wow. Lookin' at him, you wouldn't think he'd have it in him," Duo commented, glancing over at the deceptively frail and fragile blonde who was currently talking to Jack at the helm.

"That undoubtedly worked in his favor. While he was running he hid in our smith shop-"

"Like Jack an' me, you mean."

"No. We were there at the time. When the person we recognized as the son of the most powerful man on the island came running in, we wanted to know why.

"Naturally," Duo muttered. Man, who'da thought Heero would talk this much in one day?

"He explained his problem to us, once he had made sure that the other men had gone past. He didn't want us to lie for him or try and hide him, he merely wanted to go out the back way. He left shortly after."

Duo blinked at the apparent end of the narrative. "...But how would that put you on first name terms and everything with him _and_ his boy friend?"

"I haven't finished. Another thing that Quatre often did was simply go out into the streets and talk to everyone he met, be they beggar, maid, or crafts men. I think that he's even managed to talk to some of the better thieves in the town, once or twice."

"Something else to annoy his dad?"

"It did annoy him, but I don't think that's the reason Quatre started to do it and kept it up. Quatre does it just because he wants to. He wants to know the people, he wants to talk with them. He kept coming back, after that, and kept bringing Trowa, too."

"Dragging his boyfriend along on a date?"

"Possibly, but I know that Trowa refused to let him go on these trips alone. Quatre never resisted, as long as Trowa didn't forbid them outright, as his father had."

"Yeah, the forbidding thing sounds like something a rich merchant-lord would do. Is _that_ the end of the story?" Didn't seem like it would be...

"No," Heero replied curtly. The rest of the story involved an attack, but how much could he tell Duo without saying something Quatre didn't want the other to know...

His dilemma was solved by a voice on the other side of Duo. "One day, while Trowa and I were in the shop, an assassin came after us. The man was very good, and Heero and Will helped us fight him off. I don't think that Trowa and I would have been able to do it ourselves. _That_ is why we consider them such good friends."

"Really? Cool!" Duo exclaimed, turning to Quatre. The small blonde had finished talking to Jack and walked back their way while they were both engrossed in the story. It seemed he had decided to add his own view on it.

"Hmm. Will and Trowa distracted him with swords long enough for me and Heero to get behind him and knock him out. Once he was down, we tied him up and dragged him to the jail in the fort."

Duo, by now, was completely entranced. "Well? What happened? Did you find out who sent him?"

"Yes- the weapons he was trying to attack me with, a pair of matched daggers, were a distinctive make that only the members of my family use or carry, so it was one of my sisters. But we didn't find out which one; the killer was found in his cell the next morning, dead. He must have had some poison on him, or possibly someone snuck in and took care of him while he was still unconscious; I don't know. But he wasn't the first person to attack me, and if this adventure is any indication, he won't be the last."

"Yeah, probably not," Duo agreed, chuckling. "Hey, Heero, what was _that_ fight-" Duo turned to ask the blue-eyed boy about what had happened, only to find that he was talking to empty air. Heero had wandered off. "Well," Duo huffed, "looks like he's used up his quota of words for the day."

"Don't be so hard on him," Quatre cautioned. "I went back to the smith shop three times before I heard him speak two words together. He doesn't open up easily or often."

Duo tore his eyes away from searching for where Heero had gone to refocus on the person beside of him. "Why's that? I mean, I know that people don't open up to everyone they meet, but it doesn't seem like he opens up to _anybody_."

"His past isn't my story to tell," Quatre said softly. "But from what I've found out and guessed, I'd say that his childhood was a very harsh one, and that he hasn't ever forgotten the lessons he's learned from it. He's very cynical about the upper classes and the rich, which was one of the reasons that it so long for him to trust me. I think that it was my introducing Trowa, who obviously wasn't an aristocrat, as my boyfriend that finally convinced him that I wasn't trying to win him over because of some ulterior motive."

"Yeah, I noticed the class thing myself..." Duo mused. "Huh. Guess that explains a bit." Still lost in thought about Heero's past and what could have happened in it that had so closed him up, he wandered off, leaving Quatre at the rail.

The small blonde watched him go, eyes gleaming in amusement. He didn't move as Trowa came up on his other side and draped an arm over his soldiers. They sat in silence for a long moment.

"You do know what Heero's reaction will be if he finds out that you're matchmaking?"

"Trowa! I'm discreet. Besides, they look so cute together, and I saw the looks they kept throwing at each other's bodies during that swimming lesson. I'm just speeding up what would have happened eventually."

Trowa raised his one currently visible eyebrow. "So long as neither of them finds out. I don't want to fish you out when they throw you overboard."

"You could help."

"How?"

"When we get to Tortuga, people will have different errands to run, right?"

"Yes." Trowa intended to try and find some more throwing knifes, himself. He was no mean fighter with a sword, but you could never have too many knifes.

"Help me make sure that those two go off alone."

Trowa raised the eyebrow again. "Why, and how?"

"Because they'll have to act like a team against a crowd if they're alone, and there won't be anyone that they can use as a buffer that way. And they won't be able to abandon each other because Heero doesn't know his way around and would get lost without Duo. And how is simple: You get Jack and Will off early, while I delay them. Then you come and drag me away, leaving them all alone." Quatre was very pleased with this plan. He had seen how much good the braided pirate was doing to Heero, and how much more open he had been recently. He also genuinely liked Duo, and wanted them to be happy together. There was nothing wrong with helping them see that they'd make each other happy, now, was there.

Trowa shook his head, laughing silently. "You know, I wasn't all that surprised when this started."

"You weren't?" Quatre asked curiously.

"No."

"Why?"

"I've always thought that you'd end up as a pirate, eventually."

Quatre mimed throwing a punch at Trowa, but remained cuddled at his side. "Pirate is an ugly word. Try, 'adventurer,' or 'free-booter,' or maybe 'liberator.' They all sound much better."

Trowa just chuckled.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Duo sat in the crow's-nest, turning what he had learned over in his head, examining it from all angles. Heero had grown up somewhere rough. Somewhere where he had learned to fight, and learned what an enemy was early. He had a very large grudge against the rich or privileged, and was harder to open than a clam that had been nailed shut. Duo ran the list through his mind again, and again reached the same conclusion: Heero had grown up on the streets, before winding up at the blacksmith's shop. Or somewhere very close to them. It was the only thing that fit everything.

Rough was one of the mildest adjectives to describe street-life. Hellish was better, and God-fucking-awful came even closer. He should know, after all. On thee streets, it was fight or die- and you learned to treat everyone as an enemy after the first time your dinner was stolen. And you learned the lessons young, or didn't get to be old.

And it took very little effort to remember all the times he had spat a curse towards someone with more power, more money, or more privilege than he. Another lesson that street-life beat into it's followers very early was the fact that, as far as those in the higher classes were concerned, they were nothing, nobody, and powerless. Less then the dirt that their pretty shoes ground into the street.

The impersonation of a mute, though, was still a mystery. What had happened to make Heero shut himself up so tightly?

Duo stared out at the horizon, not eyes unseeing, as he turned the puzzle that was one cobalt-eyed smith over and over in his head.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Heero, for his part, had left when Quatre had started to go into the fight. He knew the story, and didn't need to hear it again. And Quatre would probably tell it better than he could, anyway. Besides, if he'd stayed there any longer, he would have been in danger of forgetting just why he was supposed to be annoyed at Du- _Maxwell_. A small voice in his head informed him that he'd forgotten the annoyance long ago, but he ignored it.

That pirate was confusing everything that Heero had thought he knew about life. Actually, 'confusing' was a very mild adjective for what he was doing. Duo Maxwell was doing to his perceptions and defenses about what Godzilla had done to any given city that he'd happen to have been in. And that was stomping anything and everything in the way.

Pirates were supposed to be on the lookout for no one but themselves.

Yet Jack and Duo clearly looked out for each other, and considered the other good friends. And Duo even looked out for the others on the ship- he'd shoved Quatre out of the way of the rampaging sail when it had come loose from faulty knotting, and taken the time to teach him to swim, regardless of what future retaliation Heero might have pulled on them.

Someone who was a criminal was supposed to be hardened, and tough.

But Heero had seen D- Maxwell glancing worriedly at Jack, helping Quatre and Trowa with a ship's chore they were having trouble with, and even doing extra tasks around the ship that the others didn't yet have the skill to do. He was helping, and being cheerful while doing so.

Fighters with the amount of skill that Duo had were supposed to be serious, and always vigilant.

But Maxew- oh, hell. But Duo laughed and smiled more than anyone Heero had ever met- and truly meant it, when he did so. He honestly found most of the world funny, and always made sure that everyone around him knew it. Though this was a mixed blessing- he could as easily be laughing at some trick he pulled on you as at anything else.

He was the most enigmatic person that Heero had ever met. On one had, he met every single expectation of him, but on the other, be broke them all into little pieces that he then ground underfoot.

He was also the singularly most attractive person that Heero had ever seen.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

A/N: Well, what'd you think? I loved writing the first few scenes- have you ever thought of everything that could go wrong on a ship? And I hope you liked chapter 9, if you just read it. And here's the notes!

Saiph Taeveryn:  
Love the name. And yeah, Quatre's family life is a bit of a mess, but he doesn't really mind it. The sisters who hate him are all the ones who moved out before he was born, and thus they see him only as an obstacle and not as a person. All the ones still at home love him. And he's got Trowa, so the fact that his father highly dissaproves isn't as bad as it could be. The main thing that's worrying him is the assasins, but they can't find him now that he's out to sea. I'm really glad you like this story!

Silverblaise:  
More screentime for the Gboys is definativly always a good thing. Ain't they cute... I hope I answered your question about meeting Quatre here- he's a little OOC, but I like him better that way. I really love it when he's uber-manipulative. And, yes, Heero will smack Duo soon. As soon as he can stop thinking the braided boy's ass (pun fully intended). Sorry about the typos... I look and reread and edit, but I never catch them all. ::sigh:: How did you like the dialouge format in this chapter? I was trying out a bit of a new style. Thank you for the review!

Katrina:Thank you! I hope you found this chapter to be funny as well- I love to make my readers laugh. I hope you like the new chapter- and I hope you like it when the girls come in. I actually intended to do them far sooner, but the story grew a mind of its own and decided to stretch. It's alive, I tell you!

Well everyone, I hope that this new chapter amuses you and entirtains you- until next time (or the next fic, depending.)


	11. Wanderings and Memories

Eheh... you're all probably ready to kill me... Let me say that I'm SO sorry for abandoning this fic for so long. I didn't mean to! Really! But first one thing happaned, then another, then I got writer's block for a while... before I even reach the bottem and the reviewer notes, let me say a big THANK YOU here and now. I love all of you, and it's thanks to your lovely reviews that I got off my butt and got this chapter out. I swear I'll never dump it for this long again! And now, without further ado, chapter ll!

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Duo wandered down the main street of Tortuga, Heero following him warily. The braided pirate ignored all the activity around him, which included at least five different whores calling for customers, the sounds of three different brawls emanating from two different buildings, and various animals running wild. Heero, by contrast, was stiff with tension, with his eyes darting around constantly. They were ignored- every other living thing on the street was too busy with their own pursuits to take notice of two more small and rather scruffy looking pirates strolling down the street.

Duo, true to form, was chattering as he went. "Man, why'd Quat and Tro cut out so fast? I mean, Jack and Will I can understand, they needed to find a crew, but those two didn't really have any reason to get gone so quickly. They can't 've been looking for privacy- there's more of that on the ship, what with all of us gone. It's odd, it is."

He turned back to glance at Heero, laughing to himself as the tense smith twitched every time something moved in the corner of his eye. It almost looked like he was having muscle spasms, he was jerking around so much.

"Heero, relax," he drawled when his companion finally lost it and pulled his gun- on a drunken bum who had half walked, half fallen out of a tavern in front of them. "I bet that you're so tense you're vibrating. The one unbreakable rule of Tortuga is that no one attacks anyone on the streets- no one fights in the roads. The boats? Sure. The taverns? Hell, yeah- that's what makes them fun. But the streets are neutral territory."

Heero blinked at this information. "Why?"

Duo laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? If a fight ever reached the streets in this place, the entire city would be torn down. Nobody on this rock can resist a fight, let alone one that big. And nobody and nothing would be able to stop it."

"Has it ever happened before?"

The laughter was gone from Duo's eyes as suddenly as if it had never been there. "Once," he said, so quietly that Heero nearly missed it. The pirates voice had lost every trace of... _joy_ that it had help previously. "Only once."

They walked on without a word after that.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Will and Jack, who had been rushed off the ship at Trowa's insistence, were making their own way through the crowded pirate town streets. Jack was a nonchalant as Duo about the activities around him, but Will was feeling the same unease that Heero was. This place was so _different_ from the streets of Port Royal- take, for example, the current activities around him. Three different gambling runs, someone being dragged behind a wagon, two different animal fights, as well as gangs betting on their outcome... it was a lot.

"Poor of port is indeed the sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack rang out as they strolled along. He quickly reached over and grabbed a collapsing man's cane as they passed, maneuvered out of his way, and slid the cane to his other hand all without breaking a stride. "What do you think?"

"Ah..." Will muttered staring at a man who trying to drink three tankards of beer at once, with the help of a light skirt sitting on a barrel above him- she was pouring still more beer down onto him while he tried to peek up her skirt. "It'll linger," he said finally.

"I tell you mate," Jack continued, ignoring Will's lack of enthusiasm, "If every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." At this point, he eyes widened, and he darted forward toward an approaching woman. She was dressed in a bright purple, short-skirted, low-chested dress with a star and feather pinned to her hair, which was soft, reddish brown color and fell in curls to just above her shoulder. She was striding rather determinedly towards them. The experienced pirate seemed glad to see her, but Will was rather wary of the steely glint he could see in her eyes. Jack, it seemed, was oblivious. "Cathy!" he cried out happily when she stood in front of them.

His only response was a slap that raised echoes off the surrounding walls and caused a good part of the nearby crowds to glance over at them. A dagger that embedded itself into the wall directly between Jack's legs followed it.

"I didn't deserve that," Jack muttered, studying the dagger warily as Cathy turned and strode off without a word. Will raised an eyebrow.

Turning back to the crowed before him, Jack was confronted by a second woman. This one was dressed similarly to the first, except that her dress was green with a much longer skirt, and she had no hair ornaments. Instead, her blonde hair was tied into two twisting pigtails that fell over her shoulders. "Sally," Jack greeted this one.

Sally favored him with the sweetest, most poisonous smile that Will had ever seen. "Who was she?" Sally purred, nodding back towards the retreating figure of Cathy.

"What?" Jack muttered in befuddlement a moment before a second slap echoed through the streets.

"...I might have deserved that," was Jack's only comment.

Will raised the other eyebrow.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Quatre and Trowa, meanwhile, were wandering through the town on their own errands. They had found a decent weapon's shop without too much trouble (it was where the more sober pirates were all headed), and were now just walking, trying to get a feel for the place.

"It's certainly unique," was Quatre's only comment. Be it noted that he said it after having to dodge around what seemed to be a contest of walking in a strait line. The participants had to chug three glasses of beer, then try to walk across the street. No one in the street paid any attention to this, which on the whole made it rather difficult even for the sober.

Trowa didn't have a comment- he just walked and watched, as usual.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

The thrown pail of water, while having little to no effect on the cleanliness of the occupants of the pigpen, did wonders for their state of wakefulness. "Curse ya for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs bellowed as the icy water drenched him. It took him a moment to wake up enough to recognize his tormentors. "Mother's love," he muttered. "Jack."

Gibbs, you see, had traveled a very long way from his days as a sailor in the British Navy. The journey where he had escorted Dorothy and her father to England had been his last under command. On shore leave in Port Royal, he had been... more then slightly drunk, and ended the evening by thoroughly insulting a passing officer. The resulting fall out had finished with Gibbs stowed away aboard the first ship he could reach. This had turned out to be a smuggler's ship, bound for Tortuga. Once on the island, Gibbs had decided that he liked it better then the navy- his exact words had been 'better then following the orders of all the snot-nosed brats who could buy their commission without ever setting foot on a ship.' He now knew everyone and just about everything on Tortuga- and had befriended Jack some years ago, when he had first appeared on the island. They had remained staunch allies ever since.

This didn't stop Gibbs from being annoyed at his wake-up call, however. "You should know better to wake a man when he's sleepin'," he muttered. "It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack returned calmly. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs took a moment to work his way through that sentence, before grinning up at Jack. "Aye," he admitted, "that'll about do it." He quickly hauled himself to his feet- and was instantly drenched a second time, with the water from Will's bucket. "Blast, I'm already awake!" he roared, glaring at the smith.

"That was for the smell," Will informed him. Jack threw a glance at his unexpected partner, but Will only shrugged. Gibbs caught a whiff of the nearby air and admitted that the kid had a point.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Duo, having shaken off the gloomy mood that Heero's question had thrown him into, had started talking once again. "This area's the oldest part of the place- there's pits all over 'cause of the fifty different dead pirates who're supposed to have buried their treasures here. Only idiots believe those tales, though- anyone with half a brain will tell you that pirates never hoard their loot, they spend it. What good's the money do if it's way out of reach in a hole somewhere? And I mean, what pirate would be _that_ good and get all that money, and then _tell_ someone about it? Makes no sense."

The chatter went on, and Heero just let it go, not really paying that much attention to it. The surroundings were more interesting, and he could tell that Duo wasn't saying anything that was important. What was interesting him was the burn marks and signs of fighting that covered the bits of walls left standing in the area. It was mainly wreckage, wreckage that no one had ever bothered to clean up or build over. This must have been caught in that one fight that had torn down Tortuga, then.

Neither of the two were paying much attention to where they were going, beyond making sure that they weren't walking into anything. When Duo finally looked up and realized where they were, it all his effort to remain standing. They were in the oldest part of the oldest section. The place where the Maxwell Church had once stood.

Though he had long since stopped paying attention to the noise of the pirate's chatter, Heero was instantly aware when it ceased. He had been taught by the strictest of teachers to instantly notice changes in his surroundings. Questioningly, he turned to his 'guide' in this old town.

As haunted and forlorn as Duo had looked upon answering Heero's question earlier, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. It was like every trace of life was gone from him eyes and his body. He seemed to be as much a piece of stone as the torn down walls around him.

"Duo?" Heero said softly, looking around warily. Was there some sort of danger?

It took the braided youth a long moment to respond, long enough that Heero nearly repeated his query. "It's nothing, Heero, just... memories."

Heero sent his glance over the surrounding area again. He might not know what specific memories Duo was seeing now, but he knew what memories could do- and that wasn't nothing. But what had triggered them?

Heero didn't ask that question aloud, but Duo was aware of it all the same. It was a natural response to what he had said. But he wasn't going to answer it. Only Jack knew anything at all about his past and he intended to keep it that way. No matter how good looking he was, the smith would have to keep on wonde-

"Maxwell Church."

Duo's remaining color fled. Spinning around, he started at Heero, who in turn motioned to a small plaque that was resting on one of the broken stones. If you looked carefully, you could see that there were hinge marks on one side of the stone. Clearly, it had once part of a gatepost.

It was another long moment before Duo spoke again, staring at the tarnished plaque. "Yeah, this was where the Maxwell Church once was," he confirmed softly. He knew that Heero would have made the connection between the names- the blue-eyed smith came close to scaring Duo with how observant he was, at times. On the ship, he'd known exactly who snuck a variety of uncomfortable things into his bunk, based on his observance of who had been below and above decks at what times. There was no way he'd miss something so obvious as Duo's last name and the name of a church that had affected him so drastically. But with those few words, it felt like a plug had been pulled from Duo's mind- once the memories started to come out, nothing could stop them.

"The place was run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Two of the best people I've ever known, stuck on this rock due to some pirate's idea to take them hostages. But instead of being bitter or angry, they began this church, giving sermons, looking after all the poor and wounded... and taking in orphans." Duo grinned humorlessly. "Most of whom eventually wound up on another pirate ship. The only way off this island is under a pirate captain. But they kept trying and kept caring." The smile on Duo's face shifted, turning gentler, truer. "They took me in when I was about 8. Well, better say they _caught_ me when I was about 8; I wasn't all that keen on going into someplace that looked really hard to get out of. Sister Helen was the person who taught me to braid my hair," he continued, pulling the long length of braid over his shoulder. "Till then, the only reason it was long was because no one had ever cut it for me, or taught me it _could_ be cut. And when I got here, it felt like everything else about my life was changing... I wasn't going to let them change my hair, too. So Sister Helen pulled it behind me in a braid to stop it from getting tangled. It wasn't really an easy life at the church, but it was better then most of the ones that I could have had. It lasted until I was... about 12, I guess."

There was a long pause. Heero nearly broke his own silence, but Duo's voice took up the thread before the smith's words got out. "I never quite gave up thieving. I didn't steal for myself anymore, but the church always needed more blankets, more food, more cloths, more money... I'd sneak into a closed shop, or raid a drunk's pockets, and make sure that what I took was brought to the church, somehow. I don't know if Sister Helen and Father Maxwell knew about it or not- if they did, they didn't say anything.

"One night, I had managed a good haul of coins from one of the taverns. But someone must have seen me, or heard the coins, or something, because they followed me out. I was three streets away from the church when two guys pulled me into a doorway and demanded the money. I... said 'no,' very forcefully." The smirk on Duo's mouth was as humorless as his first smile had been. "It's hard to mistake when a kid kicks you hard between the legs. The guy I got collapsed, but his mate lunged for me. I ducked- I was even shorter back then, so that was easy- and he went right over my head and into the street. He- he hit a guy who was passing, instead. I don't know if the guy who got hit had had one too many, or one too few drinks that night, but he pulled his guns and fired. Those shots flew into the crowd- and instantly the entire place was involved in the brawl that tore down the city.

"I don't know what happened after that- I think that a stone hit my head and knocked me out. But when I woke up, the entire place was in flames, or already burned out. It's probably a good thing that I was in that doorway- it protected me. I ran back to the church- but it was gone. I couldn't find anything alive.

"I've asked around, since- the place was one of the last to catch, because Father and Sister had made so much of it from stone. But that wouldn't have mattered- according to the people I talked to, Father and Sister had barricaded the children inside, then gone to try and reason with the mob, to try and stop it. They probably didn't get more then two words out before somebody pointed a pistol at them and fired."

Duo moved forward and pried the small piece of metal off of the stone. "Second time in my life I've been the only one left, the one Death passed over while he took everyone around me. I've earned my names, all of them. Duo Maxwell... Shinigami." The dark chuckle that followed told of the experience of more pain then most people were even aware existed.

Heero didn't move or speak. He would never have guessed that the smiling pirate had this in his past. The deaths of everyone he cared for, and nearly everything he knew- and to know that it was, if not his fault, at least in part due to his actions...! Heero didn't know what to do or say- he had often been described as 'antisocial' by those who knew him best. He'd never been in any situation like this before. At last, he remembered what it had felt like in his own past or when his own memories over took him, and remembered what he'd wanted so badly then. He reached out and put his hand on Duo's shoulder, telling him without words that he was here, that the braided pirate wasn't alone.

Duo sighed, long and slow, but didn't object to the touch. They stood like that for a long moment, neither willing to try and break the fragile bond that seemed to be growing between them.

At last, Duo slipped the small brass plaque into his pocket and turned around. "C'mon," he said softly to Heero, "we're gonna need to be back at the ship soon."

The pair moved off without another word, not even Duo's normal chattering. With so many masks down, they weren't needed.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

A/N: :sniff: Sad... I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little shorter then the others, but it really wouldn't have been right to put anything else after that. I just couldn't bear to break the mood. Now, I'm going to thank all my reivewers, then run off to study- mid-terms are next week, and my parents are on my case about studying.

M-python-girl:  
I continued, I continued! Don't worry! I'm really sorry I left this hanging for so long, and I hope you managed to keep you fanatics on their leashes... I'm running out of Zealot-repellent (TM). Hope you liked it!

chibi luci:  
Hmph. Too short? I do my longest chapters for this one! Grr... Heero's past will come when it comes. He's got to be triggered, similar to what Duo was with the sign. Don't worry, I don't get annoyed at your wondering- I sometimes do the same thing myself. It helps to nail down specifics of what's going to happan in my stories. Thank you for reviewing!

Katrina:  
Jack and Will are going to help, but I don't think they'll realise what they're doing. You know, like leaving early from the ship. Quatre is going to have some fun with his friends. That innocent baby face can hide so much! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter, as well.

p-chan:  
Relena made an appreace as Dorothy's maid- turnabout is fair play, right? I don't know yet whether or not she'll show up later on, though. I agree, she's nearly as annoying as the nails-on-the-chalk-board sound. Thanks for the compliments about the fun scenes- I always love to get a laugh. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you liked it. Many thanks for the review.

Mystical-Maiden:  
Many thanks! I kinda went into the mental side of the relationship here, but I'm really glad you like what I'm doing with them. I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I hope you liked this chapter! 

Saiph Taeveryn:  
Thank you! That was what I was going for- letting the voices tell the story, and leaving the images up to you. I hope you liked what happaned between them in this chapter as well- now we know part of Duo's past! Many thanks for the review.

RoYale:  
Yep, HP is a popular crossover- maybe because it's so universal. I agree- they're some of the most amusing things I've ever written. They're so simple, but you can pack the best story into them. Sorry I left you waiting so long the this chapter, but I hope you liked it!

J-chan8:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how good that makes me feel. I'm really flatterd. It feels really great to know that I've suprised someone like that. I've seen two other Pirates/GW crossovers, so far- one moved the Pirates up to the GW time, and the other had the GW characters replacing everybody in the movie. I was trying to do exactly as you say, trying to fit the characters into the movie so that they belonged there. Hey, different styles. It's lovely to know that I am not the only one so afflicted... I hope you liked my other fics, and I hope you liked this chapter.

Silverblaise:  
And now you have (part of) Duo's past, as well. Lesse, who's next? I'm glad you liked the dialouge bits- they were a lot of fun to write. I'd love to get a beta, but I'm afriad that it's not in my personality- not only am I highly independant, I'm really iregular. I'd either need the same beta for all my fics (which would swamp them, even assuming they knew all of the series that I've used for crossovers), or I'd need a different beta for each fic. :sigh: Ah, well. I'll keep an eye out for your fic, and many thanks for the review of one of my own!

Arrythmic Song:  
:blush: Thank you! All in one go? :goggles: I'm flatterd. Sorry that I didn't update this sooner- but I hope you liked it. Many thanks for the review!

Shaeric Draconis:  
Thank you, both for the compliments and the review! Hope you're better now- I can't wait for an update to The Unwanted. It's one of the best fics I've read. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

WhyteRoze-28:  
Duo does fit in very well. :snicker: Imagine what he'd tell Norington if he ever had the opportunity to! Many thanks for the 'so real' comment. That natural feel was exactly what I'm trying to get. Also, thanks for commenting on my little 'editorials.' Am I the only one who honestly wants to see something nasty happen to those snots...? Hope you liked this chapter!

Celesta Sunstar:  
Thank you! Mr. Gibbs has returned in this chapter, and Wufei ought to be in soon, so don't worry. I acutally debated replaceing Mr.Gibbs with Wufei- my basis was the whole 'women are bad luck' thing. You know, you're probably right about the names- I must have missed them some where. Ah, well, too late to change them now. And it's eaiser to type Manny and Wood, anyway. Thank you for the review!

karrafear:  
Thank you! I love the movie as it is, so my goal was to keep it as natural as possible. Many thanks for the compliment on Dorothy. I wanted a high-class female who wasn't afraid to fight back- and Dorothy seemed to fit the bill! You reviewed on a lucky day- you get the update fast!

Well fans, that's that. I apologise again for the lateness! Now wish me luck on exams, and be sure to hit that little review button down there!


End file.
